The Tale of two Snows
by Fanficaddicttion
Summary: This is what the first season would be like if the curse caused Snow White to split into twins.
1. Chapter 1

The curse swept into the room and started to spin around Snow, Regina, and Charming's half dead body. "Where are we going?" asked Snow.

"Somewhere horrible." Regina replied as she laughed

Snow tried her hardest to get up and wrestle Regina to the ground but ,as the curse spun around her, but Regina used her magic to send Snow white flying towards the curse but Snow grabbed on to Regina's dress and as they landed in Storybrooke something very unusual happened to Snow White.

twenty eight years later, Mary Margret was getting breakfast ready when she yelled "Anna… Anna Sophia! Get down here, young lady! You're going to be late for your first day of work!"

A young woman who looked just like Mary Margret only grumpier and with long black hair in a man's shirt comes down the stairs hung over. "Ok, I'm up, God when did you become my mom! "

"If you weren't so irresponsible I wouldn't have to be your mother." said Mary Margret "Now, eat up." she said putting cinnamon toast and bacon on her plate for her sister

"I am not irresponsible. I'm just living my dream. You should be living yours, Mary Margret. There is much more to life than being a teacher and I don't care if I'm late. It's not a real job anyway. I'm just being a nanny for the mayor's kid. " said Anna Sophia

"You're not the big rock star you want to be. You need to be realistic about this and Henry is a great kid he's just having a hard time." said Mary Margret.

" My music career is just fine,thank you and just because we only perform in town does not mean i'm not a rocker besides, you know we've tried getting gigs out of town and they haven't panned out. I'm telling you though this town is cursed or something it's like we're not allowed to leave it."

"Anna Sophia, that's crazy. Of course, you can leave but why would want to. This is a nice town." said Mary Margret

"It's a boring town run by stuck up bitch who hates us for no apparent reason and I don't know why you talked me into doing this job." said Anna Sophia

"Henry doesn't have friends. He needs all the love and hope he can get. I'm his teacher so I can only go so far. You need to help me go the extra mile." said Mary Margret

"As long as I don't have to give up my music entirely in order to do this I'll give it a shot." said Anna Sophia

"That's my girl." said Mary Margret

"But do me a favor and stop trying to be mom." said Anna Sophia

"I'm sorry. I can't help it." said Mary Margret

"While I'm at work you should come up with a way to scare up a date. " said Anna Sophia

" I'm too busy with my students and you to have a social life. Now, come on, I'll give you a ride into town. " said Mary Margret

They finish breakfast and then Mary Margret drops Anna Sophia off a Regina's house. Anna Sophia walks up to the door and knocks. Regina opens the door "Good morning, Miss Blanchard. I appreciate your punctuality. We are just finishing up breakfast. Would you care for something?" She asked as she let Anna Sophia in

"No, thanks. I just had breakfast myself." said Anna Sophia

"Henry, this is your babysitter Anna Sophia Blanchard… Anna Sophia is my son Henry" Regina said introducing them when they got into the dining room.

"Hello, Henry. It's nice to meet you. My sister Mary Margret has told me a lot about you." said Anna Sophia

" Hi. It's very nice to meet you too, Miss Blanchard." said Henry

"You can call me Anna Sophia." said Anna Sophia

Regina goes over to Henry " I'll be late. Listen to what Miss Blanchard tells you and have good day at school, sweetheart and don't forget about your appointment with Dr. Hopper this afternoon. Love you." Regina kisses him on the forehead.

"Goodbye." said Henry

"Miss Blanchard, please make sure he makes it to the appointment on time and emergency numbers are on the fridge." said Regina

"Don't worry, Madame Mayor everything will be fine. You can count on me." said Anna Sophia

Regina leaves.

"Well, I guess we should get going on you'll miss your school bus." said Anna Sophia

Henry goes upstairs to get his school bag and then he and Anna Sophia walk to the bus stop. When they get there Anna Sophia gives him a quick awkward hug. "I'll pick you up at 3pm to take you to your session with Archie. Have a great day."said Anna Sophia

Anna Sophia walks back down the street and back to the Mills apartment. She decides to check her e-mail so she goes into Henry's room but when the homepage for the search engine opens it leads her to a website called find a that appears to have the name of a woman and an address. "Son of bitch! He's running away to some woman named Emma Swan. Why does he have to be one of those impulsive orphan kids? It's like I'm baby sitting Annie Warbucks or Oliver Twist, or something." said Anna Sophia who quickly looks up the nearest bus station and then runs out the door. She was not thrilled about leaving town because she had some bad experiences trying to with her band "the poison apples" but if she didn't go after Henry she would be fired very quickly. After about an hour of running Anna Sophia made it to the bus station just as Henry had gotten on a bus.

"Henry, what are you doing? You're supposed to be in school. Let's go." Anna Sophia said taking Henry's arm.

"I'm not going to school today. I'm going to Boston." said Henry

"Boston? That's ridiculous! What could be in Boston?" asked Anna Sophia

"My mom." said Henry

"But your mom just left." said Anna Sophia

"No my real mom!" said Henry

"You found your real mom? Henry, maybe we should talk about this off the bus. " said Anna Sophia

"No. I'm staying on this bus. I'm not leaving and if you want to come with me feel free but I'm going to see her and bring her home with or without you." said Henry

" You cannot go to Boston by yourself. I guess I'll have to come with you but you are going to tell me what this sudden interest in finding your real mom is." said Anna Sophia who sat down next to Henry as the last few passengers got on the bus and it pulled out of the station.

"My mother. My biological mother is the savior who's going to break the curse." said Henry

"What curse?" asked Anna Sophia

"The one the evil queen cast that brought you all here and made you all forget." said Henry

"Made us forget what exactly?"asked Anna Sophia both curious and concerned

"Made everyone in town forgot who they really are and she stopped time."said Henry

"Really? Who am I?" asked Anna Sophia

"You're Snow White and so is your sister Mary Margret." said Henry

"What?" asked Anna Sophia " How could my sister and I be the same person?"

"The curse split you up somehow she got the kindness and insecurity and you got the toughness and the confidence." said Henry

Anna Sophia thought about this for a second " I have always felt I was missing a part of myself. Maybe you're right."

"Who is your biological mom in all this?"asked Anna Sophia

"She's your daughter and the savior who is destined to break the curse." said Henry

"I have a daughter? Awesome, now Mary Margret can stop treating me like a child." said Anna Sophia "Wait, how long have we been under this curse exactly?"

"twenty eight years." said Henry

"Twenty eight years? I'm twenty eight there is no way on Earth that I could have a daughter. I would have been born the same day she was." said Anna Sophia

"The curse stopped time. No one aged. Except me. That's when I first realized that something was going on. I'm the only one who ever gets any older." said Henry "I wasn't sure why until Miss Blanchard. The other one gave me my book. It's all true. I know it is and it's the only thing that makes sense." said Henry

"Are you sure?" said Anna Sophia

" Yes. Do you remember how you met who you know or anything that happened before you grew up?" asked Henry

"No but a lot of things happened a long time ago." said Anna Sophia

"How about where you went to college?" asked Henry

"I don't think I went to college. I was too focused on my rock dream." said Anna Sophia

"Where did you go to high school and when did you decide you wanted to be a rock musician? Those are things most people would remember but you don't do you?" asked Henry

"You're right. That is unusual." said Anna Sophia.

Anna Sophia and Henry don't talk for the rest of the trip but before too long finally make it to Boston. They go into an apartment building and to 108… "You sure this is the right place?" asked Anna Sophia.

"I'm positive." said Henry

"Ok… if you say so." said Anna Sophia who knocks on the door. Emma answers "Hello. May I help you?" asked Emma

"Are you Emma Swan?" asked Henry

"Yes." said Emma

"I'm Henry. I'm your son." said Henry

"I don't have a son." said Emma

"Ten years ago you gave the baby boy you had up for adoption." said Henry

"How did you know that?" asked Emma

"I'm him." said Henry

"Excuse me for a second" said Emma going into the bathroom and trying to get her thoughts straight.

Emma looks at Henry and then Anna Sophia "And who are you claiming to be my daughter? because I never gave birth to a girl."

"No. I'm Anna Sophia Blanchard. I'm Henry's nanny. Sorry to bother you but Henry really wanted to see you." said Anna Sophia. Henry goes inside and makes himself at home.

" Kid. Kid, I'm sorry but you have to go." asked Emma

" You're right we should be going. " said Henry "So, let's go."

" There is no we. There is no let's you and your nanny here need to go right now before I call the cops." said Emma

"If you do. I'll tell them you kidnapped me." said Henry

"And they will believe you because I'm your biological,mom. You're good, kid."

" So no cops ok? I mean he's just a lost little boy no need to get authorities involved. He's not committing a crime." said Anna Sophia

" Impersonating someone else's child and entering someone's home with permission are crimes." asked Emma

" Just come back to Story brooke, Maine with us. We came all this way. Don't break the kid's heart."said Anna Sophia

"Ok. I guess we're going to Story brooke." Emma asked Henry

"Thank you." said Henry

" Can I ask you something?" Emma asked Anna Sophia

"Sure." said Anna Sophia

"Why are you listening to a little boy? His parents can't approve of this." said Emma

"He just lives with his mom and she has no idea we're here. And if you're implying I'm irresponsible because I let a little boy runaway from home. I'm not. I know him and Henry would have come here with or without me. I felt it was better if he was with me. So, what are we waiting for. Let's go." said Anna Sophia

As they are driving in the car Henry takes out his book.

"What's with the book?" asked Emma

"Every story in this book is true. " said Henry

"Fairytales are true?" asked Emma

"I'm not lying. " said Henry

"Just because you believe something that does not make it real." said Emma

"Actually it does." said Henry

A few hours later, In Storybrooke, Maine.

"Ok, what's the address." said Emma

"24… I'm not telling you street." said Henry

Emma stops the car and all three of them get out.

"Are you gonna tell me?" she asked Anna Sophia

"Sorry, I'm sworn to secrecy." said Anna Sophia

"You are the most irresponsible baby sitter I ever met. You let this kid run away from home and then you keep secrets with him. You are supposed to be the adult. Now, listen. It's been a long night. It's…" she looks up at the clock tower "8:15pm?"

"Clock tower doesn't work. Time is frozen here. The Evil Queen stopped time when she sent everyone here." said Henry

"Wait, you're telling me that an evil queen sent all the fairy tale characters here?" asked Emma

"Yes, but they don't remember who they are." said Henry

" That's what you're going with?" asked Emma

"It's true." said Henry

Emma looks up at Anna Sophia "You buying this too?"

"Why shouldn't I believe him? He has no reason to make this up." said Anna Sophia

Emma turns back to Henry " Why don't they just leave."

"They can't. If they do bad things happen." said Henry

"Last week one a bunch of my roadies had a heart attack when we tried to drive to a gig in Waterloo. And a year ago three of my band members were killed in an accident by the town sign." said Anna Sophia "So, I wouldn't nix the we can't leave notion."

"I feel bad for your band but those were just horrible coincidences." said Emma

"Really tell that to my band." said Anna Sophia "O that's right you can't because we broke up because they were sick and tired of performing in town. So, I'm stuck in a town that if you mispronounce it sounds like the word storybook."

" Henry!" Yelled Archie "What are you doing out here?"

"Hello, Archie. Hi, Pongo." said Henry

" Who is this?" said Archie

"Just someone giving him a ride home." said Emma

"This is Emma Swan. She's my mom." said Henry

Archie gives a bit of a surprised look

"Do you happen to know where home is these two are refusing to tell me anything." said Emma

"Middleton street is just that way. Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block you can't miss it." saidArchie

"You're the mayor's kid?" asked Emma and then looked at Anna Sophia "He's the mayor's kid?"

"Surprise!" said Anna Sophia

"Henry, you missed our session today." said Archie

"That's my fault, Dr. Hopper. I meant to call and let you know he couldn't make it to his session today." said Anna Sophia "I'm sorry. It won't happen again and if you could keep this between us that would great. Thank you."

"Miss Blanchard. You're 28 years old. I'd except more from you. And Henry don't be late for tomorrow's session." said Archie

"I won't. Bye, Archie." said Henry

"Good bye, Henry. Good bye, Anna Sophia. It was nice to meet you, Emma." said Archie as he and Pongo walked away.

"So, that's your shrink." said Emma

"I'm not crazy." said Henry

"I never said you were but he doesn't seem cursed to me." said Emma

"Would you know if you were cursed, Emma?" asked Anna Sophia "Because I don't think you would. I don't feel cursed either but apparently I'm under one too."

"What if you're not." said Emma

"But what if I am?" asked Anna Sophia "What if he's right. What if we all are?"

"Really then who was his therapist?" asked Emma

"He's Jimminey Cricket." said Henry

"Thought your nose grew a little bit." said Emma

"I'm not Pinnocchio." said Henry

"No because that would be ridiculous." said Emma

"You're right because if he was Pinnocchio he wouldn't know about the curse either." said Anna Sophia

They get back in the car and drive up to Regina's giant white walks Henry up the path followed by Anna Sophia "Don't take me back there, please." said Henry

"Your parents must be worried sick." said Emma

"I only have a mom, she's evil, and she doesn't love me she just pretends to." said Henry

"I'm sure that's not true." said Emma

"Actually, the mayor has a reputation for being kind of evil I guess she brings it home sometimes." said Anna Sophia

Regina comes out and runs over when she sees Henry. " Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you." said Regina

"I went to find my real mother. " said Henry

Regina looks at Emma "You're his biological mom?" asked Regina

"Guilty. " said Emma "I'm Emma Swan."

"Regina Mills. Come on in, Miss Swan." said Regina

They all go in the house "Miss Blanchard, take Henry upstairs please. I'd like to talk to Miss Swan alone and before you leave I'd like to talk with you as well."

"Yes, ma'am." said Anna Sophia and she takes Henry up to his room.

" I guess Regina just had her worst dream come true." said Anna Sophia " And of course she'll take it out on me. So, will Mary Margret. She doesn't think I am living up to my potential."

"Well, when the curse is broken she'll realize that you couldn't because you were missing her." said Henry

" Are you sure about this curse? Don't take this the wrong way but I'm wondering if you're mother solving all our problems could be real?" said Anna Sophia

Henry stares at from Anna Sophia" It has to be real. It might seem too good to be true but that's because everything seems so dark. But you've been down this path before when you lost the faith of not knowing yourself but you got through that and with my mom here you can do it again. You just have to believe in her the way I do. " said Henry

"I've been through this before?" asked Anna Sophia

"Yes, Charming took you to what you believed was excaliber." said Henry

"He faked the sword in the stone?" asked Anna Sophia

"Yes, because you lost your confidence. " said Henry

"I think I'm losing it again. Your mother might be able to break this curse but I won't be able to help you get through to her. Your mother is gonna fire me." said Anna Sophia "Because Emma's right. I acted very irresponsibly by letting you go to Boston without Regina's permission."

"Anna Sophia, you can't let my mom fire you. We can't let her win." said Henry

From downstairs, "Miss Blanchard!"

"That would be my cue." said Anna Sophia "Good night, Henry."

Anna Sophia goes down stairs and follows Regina into the study. Regina sits down and Anna Sophia sits across from her "What were you thinking?! Pulling Henry out of school and taking him to Boston without my permission or a note about where you were?!" yelled Regina

"He was going to go to Boston anyway. I figured I should keep an eye on him. It is my job after all. It's why you hired me. I'm sorry I didn't leave a note but I promise it won't happen again. " said Anna Sophia

"It sure won't because you are fired!" said Regina

"All right, but you should know your son has the idea that you're some sort of evil queen and we are all under some type of curse and that my sister and I are your sworn enemy Snow White. Firing me might prove it to him even more." said Anna Sophia "And you might have to pay Archie double for dealing with it."

"Get out of my house right now, Miss Blanchard." said Regina

"With pleasure, madam mayor." said Anna Sophia

Anna Sophia walks over to Gold's pawn shop and walks in. She always liked visiting Gold's it gave her time to think. Just as she was looking around Gold entered.

"Good evening, Miss Blanchard. What could I do for you this evening?"

"I'm just looking" said Anna Sophia

She looked at the two ugly dolls and picked them up.

"Unless you plan on buying those don't touch them!" said Mr. Gold

"I'm sorry. Mr. Gold, do you believe in curses?" asked Anna Sophia

"Curses?" Gold chuckled " I think you've been watching too much TV, Miss Blanchard."

"Well, how far back do you remember? Do you remember when you went to school or first opened up this shop or went your first date?" asked Anna Sophia

"Well all those things happened a long time ago." said Mr. Gold

"That's what I told Henry Mills but the more I think about it the more I realize he has a point. I'm 28 years old and I can't even remember where I went to high school or what happened while I was there and I can't remember when I decided to be a rock musician. What if these were all just ideas planted in our heads? What if I really am Snow White?" asked Anna Sophia

"Miss Blanchard, if you are having these types of questions perhaps you should talk to Dr. Hopper. You won't find answers to questions like that here." said Mr. Gold. "Now, I'm afraid I have to close up shop."

Anna Sophia gets home and goes straight over to her computer determined to get to the bottom of things without saying a word to her sister.

"Hello to you too." said Mary Margret taken aback. "Sit down and tell me about your first day of work."

"I'm sorry." said Anna Sophia she sits down the the table across from Mary Margret " I went to Boston with Henry today and was fired when Regina found out. I didn't even know he was going until I found the find a parent website on his computer so I tried to take him home but he wouldn't leave the bus so I just went with him. I tried to explain that to Regina but she wouldn't hear any of it."

"This is my fault. I shouldn't have given him that book. " asked Mary Margret

" How were you supposed to know he'd use it as an excuse to find him biological mom. He believes we're Snow White by the way both of us." said Anna Sophia

"How could we both be Snow White?" asked Mary Margret

"I don't know but that is what he's thinking and I'm starting to wonder myself." said Anna Sophia who starts typing stuff on the computer " Odd." she said

"What's odd." she asked

"I can't find us on the internet map and there is no information about town nothing about the mayoral election and I can't remember when did you start teaching? Where did we go to college? Where did we go to high school? I can't remember any of that. Can you?" asked Anna Sophia

"It all happened so long ago." said Mary Margret

" We're 28, how is that an answer?" asked Anna Sophia

"And us being fairy tale characters stuck in time is?" asked Mary Margret "You spent one day with Henry and already he's in your head."

"What if he's if this town just came from another world and we are from that world. " said Anna Sophia

"Anna Sophia, I know you're worried about what will happen now that you've been fired but this is not the way to get your job back ;this is going to get you in the psyche ward." said Mary Margret

"I'm not crazy but this town just might be." said Anna Sophia "Anyway, I'm going out. I'm getting so drunk that maybe I can be convinced that I am really crazy and there really is no curse." said Anna Sophia

Anna Sophia and Ruby are at the rabbit hole drinking when a couple of bad boys show up. Ruby starts making out with one right away. Anna Sophia looks over at Ruby making out with him and thinks that Ruby can't be a fairy tale character. No fairy tale character she knew was a slut. He guy was using cheap lines to pick her up so she was pretty sure he wasn't one either. " We're at the rabbit hole how about you and me explore wonderland, Alice?" he asked

" I'm game ,you wiley cheshire cat."said Anna Sophia

"Meow." said the bad boy

Anna Sophia and the bad boy leave the bar and go to his place. Anna Sophia is trying to enjoy her time with the bad boy but suddenly stops. "What's the matter, Alice?" said the bad boy

"I'm sorry. I don't think think I can do this tonight." said Anna Sophia

"O Come on, one quick trip to Wonderland." said the bad boy

She pushes him off "I said no , you knave! and stop using those lame wonderland metaphors. I'm not Alice and you're not the cheshire cat! I gotta go." said Anna Sophia getting up and putting her clothes back on.

"If you didn't want to be here why the hell did you come over, bitch!" he yelled as she was getting dressed

"Because, it's been a long day and I thought this would help but it's not. Goodbye." said Anna Sophia as she finished getting dressed and left.

Anna Sophia walked by the hospital on the way home and went in. She went over and saw a comatose patient that no one knew the name of. When Gold's shop was closed and she needed a place to think she usually came to see him. She didn't like the name John Doe so she just called him David… David Nolan because he looked more like a David to her.

"Hi, David. Sorry to catch you so late. I had a very odd day. I started my new job working for Regina Mills and her son ran away to find his real mom so I had to go with him. We brought her back here to Storybrooke but Regina is pissed and well I got fired but things little Henry said to me won't go away. He thinks we're all characters from fairy tales. I know it sounds crazy but he said that a lot of things like where I went to school and what happened there and why I decided to be a musician and things like that I should remember and I don't. I've been asking my friends and family their opinions but they don't seem to see it as unusual. So, David. Can you tell me who I am and do you know who you are. I wish you could talk to me so I'd see what you can remember. But you know, being here with you. It… it feels right. It does. Who knows if I'm Snow White maybe you're Prince Charming and maybe if you were awake you'd have the answer." Anna Sophia kisses Charming and suddenly things start flashing back to her. "O my god! I've got to talk to Henry."

The next day, Anna Sophia is sitting on a wooden castle when Henry shows up.

"Hello, Henry." said Anna Sophia

" Hello, Anna Sophia." said Henry

"I thought we should talk about our next step in operation:cobra." said Anna Sophia

"You're in?" asked Henry

" Anything to help my grandson and get life back to normal." said Anna Sophia

"I don't think we're done with our first move, though. Nothing has changes. Everything is the same. Time is still standing still." said Henry

" I've changed. I remember everything and other things will change too, I know they will because that faith you were talking about last night I think I got it back and I don't want you to lose yours." said Anna Sophia

Emma shows up with the book "You left this in my car." said Emma

Henry takes to book.

"Have you decided if you're staying?" asked Anna Sophia

"Staying? No. I have to go back to Boston. Now, come on, kid. Your mom is looking for you." said Emma

"You can't make him go back there. He'll just run off to find you again." said Anna Sophia

"Please, just stay for a week. I promise we can get the curse broken by then." said Henry

"I'm sorry but I have to take you home and then go back to my home. You're lucky. You have someone in your life. I had no one so if I were you I wouldn't complain. " said Emma

" Can you blame him the savior gave him up and he was adopted by an evil witch. That's every kid's fairy tale!" yelled Anna Sophia "Listen, don't run away from operation cobra. You need this and we need you."

"Operation cobra?"asked Emma

"It's what Henry calls the mission." said Anna Sophia

Emma, Henry, and Anna Sophia walk back to Regina's house. "Thank you for bringing him home but let's be very clear on something this is not invitation back into his life. You may have given birth to Henry but I've been here for every aspect of his life so I'm his mother! Not you!" said Regina

"You may say you're his mother and you may even say you love him but a boy who goes to therapy three times a week is not loved!" said Anna Sophia

"Miss Blanchard, I fired you as Henry's babysitter last night so his well being is no longer your concern. So, stay out of this!" said Regina

"You are hurting my family. You're ruining my family's life because of a mistake I made many years ago. You're making my grandson miserable and your reprimanding my daughter just because she brought her son back to you. You don't even deserve him. " said Anna Sophia "Good day, Regina."

Anna Sophia goes back home. That night she looks at the clock tower as it finally starts to move "Tomorrow will be a great day."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Anna Sophia drifted to sleep that night she had a dream to the old days. She was living in the woods and she heard a carriage coming so she quickly as she could chopped down the nearest tree so that it blocked the path. When the carriage stopped she waited from the riders to inspect the fallen tree and she jumped onto of the carriage and grabbed the parcel within then she got on a horse and rode away as fast as she could with the man following her. When turned back to look it was David. He caught up with her and tumbled her to the ground and then she took a rock, hit him and ran away with the horse. She remembered him saying their saying for the first time but in anger unfortunately " I will find you! I will always find you!" At those words Anna Sophia woke up and came down from the loft.

"Good morning, Anna." said Mary Margret

"Good morning, are you doing today?" she asked

" I have a date tonight." said MM.

" My sister? My Mary who said she has no time for a social life has a date?" Anna sophia teased "So, who is he? Is it David? Did he wake up?"

"Anna, he's a coma patient and besides he probably has someone in his life." said Mary Margret

"You're right. He has us. We're the ones he's married to. So, if it's not David then who is this guy you're going out with?" asked Anna Sophia

"Not that it's any of your business but it's Dr. Whale." said Mary Margret

"Eww… I mean I know he's a doctor and probably makes a lot of money but you can do better. Hell, even Regina could do better. She had better with Daniel." said Anna Sophia

"Who's Daniel?" asked Mary Margret

"Her old boyfriend. " said Anna Sophia

"I don't remember Regina ever being involved with anyone." said Mary Margret

"He died a long time ago and she blames us for 's why we're here. It's why the curse happened." said Anna Sophia

"Not this again. Anna, you're talking crazy there is no curse! We are not Snow White. This whole thing is ridiculous. I'm heading off to work. I'll see you tonight." said Mary Margret as she got up and got her things. She then left Anna Sophia alone with her thoughts.

That night, Mary Margret came home from her date feeling nothing just as lonely as she always felt.

"How was it?" asked Anna Sophia

"Terrible. Whale and I have nothing in common." said Mary Margret

"David has a lot in common with us. You really need to give him a chance. Speaking of which do you mind if I tag along during your hospital trip tomorrow. I'd really like to see him." said Anna Sophia

"OK." said Mary Margret

The next day, Anna Sophia goes to the hospital with Mary Margret's class and goes in to see David.

" Hello, David. God, I miss you. Just standing here next to you makes me feel so lonely. I had a dream about the first time we met back in the enchanted forest when you first said you'd always find me. This curse gave me pause that I'd find you again but here we are."

As she was talking Henry came in "O, Hello, Henry. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see him." said Henry

Henry walked over to try and touch him when Mary Margret comes in "Henry… we could use some help with the decorations."

"Is Mr. Doe going to be ok?" asked Henry

"His name isn't John Doe Henry that's just what people say when they don't know who someone is." said Mary Margret

"Do you know who he is?" asked Henry

"No." said Mary Margret

"What happened to him." said David

"I don't know he's been like this as long as I've been volunteering." said Mary Margret

"So he has no family or friends?" said Henry

"No one has claimed him." said Anna Sophia

"You sure you don't know him?" he asked Mary Margret

"I'm sure." she said

Then Henry turns to Anna Sophia "You know him though."

"I do and I miss him so much. He means to me. You all mean the world to me." said Anna sophia

"Anna what are you saying?" asked Mary Margret

"I'm saying you'll be happier if you stop denying the truth, Mary Margret. You love him… WE love him!" said Anna Sophia

"Come on, Henry let's go." said Mary Margret

Later, at the house. Mary Margret is making hot chocolate for herself, her sister and Emma.

"You want me to read to a coma patient?" Mary Margret asks

"It makes perfect sense. If we read to him maybe it will stir something inside maybe he will wake up. Who knows maybe the curse didn't effect him maybe he'll still remember who he is?" said Anna Sophia

" That's Henry's line of reasoning too." said Emma

"Who does Henry think he is?" asked Mary Margret

"Prince Charming." said Emma

Mary Margret turns to Anna Sophia "That's where you got this idea from…. and I guess if I'm Snow White he thinks this guy is my true love."

"He has an overactive imagination." said Emma

"It's not that overactive." said Anna sophia

"You have one too." said Mary Margret " which is dangerous for a girl your age."

"But this is what we need to break him out of this. He won't listen to us but if we show him none of this is real…" said Emma

"That fairy tales are just that and there is no such thing as love at first sight or true love's kiss." said Mary Margret

"Who said anything about loving Charming at first sight we hated him when we first met him and don't knock true love's kiss. It's the reason I know this curse is real." said Anna Sophia

"Then this will prove this to you too." said Mary Margret

That night, Mary Margret and Anna Sophia enter the hospital. Mary Maragret sits at the end of one side of the bed. While Anna Sophia gets a chair and sits on the other side.

"I know this is unusual but I'm doing it for a friend." said Mary Margret

Mary Margret started to read this story and as she read David's hand came up and grabbed hers and Anna Sophia's hands. She turned towards her sister surprised "Did you see that?"

" He knows we're here. " said Anna Sophia "Go on keep reading maybe he'll wake up."

"I'm getting Whale." said Mary Margret

"Dr. Whale. He touched my hand. He touched my sister's too." said Mary Margret

"I'm sorry but everything is steady." said Dr. Whale "What were you doing in here."

"Reading to him." said Mary Margret

"Maybe you dosed off sometimes vital signs change…" said Dr. Whale

"Are you saying my sister and I imagined it , Doctor? Because my sister and I didn't imagine a God damn this. This man moved. I don't care what your damn machines say. He moved my sister is not a liar and she didn't imagine a damn thing! Now, either help us figure out what is going on or go back to whatever the hell you were doing you, stupid quack!" said Anna Sophia

"Anna Sophia, there is no need to yell at Dr. Whale." said Mary Margret

"Go home both of you and get some rest. I'll let you know if there are any changes." said Dr. Whale

" Come on, Anna Sophia." said Mary Margret

The two of them leave.

The next morning, Anna Sophia and Mary Margret enter Granny's and sit at the booth with Emma and Henry.

"He woke up." said Mary Margret and Anna Sophia say together

"What?" asked Emma

"I knew it." said Henry

"I mean he didn't wake up… wake up but he grabbed my hand." said Mary Margret

"And mine too. It was so romantic." said Anna Sophia

" Anna Sophia… Mary Maragret. He's remembering you have to read to him again." said Henry

"Let's go." said Mary Margret

"Wait, you can't believe…" started Emma

"If I reached out to him if we made a connection that might be what helps him wake up." said Mary Margret

They get to the hospital and notice doctors and nurses all around with Regina inside and Graham keeping watch.

"What's going on is it John Doe is he ok?" asked Mary Margret

"He's missing." said Graham

Regina exits the hospital room.

"Did someone take him? Will he be ok?" asked Mary Margret

"No one took him. He just left. He's looking for us." said Anna Sophia

"What do you mean he's looking for you?" asked Regina suspiciously

"He's looking for us because he doesn't have cursed memories. His mind is just taking him to the place where we fell in love." said Anna Sophia

"Where would that be?" asked Graham

"The troll bridge." said Anna Sophia

"The troll bridge?" asked Graham "You mean the toll bridge."

"That might be what it's supposed to be but believe me it's a troll bridge." said Anna Sophia

"They fought trolls there." said Henry "Let's go. He can't find you if you're not there."

"Henry, you aren't finding anyone. We're going home and you young man, are grounded for lying to me about being at the arcade. And Miss Blanchard both of you I suggest you stay out of this. You too Miss Swan!" said Regina taking Henry away.

"You better run, Regina because when we find him and wake up him up everything will change. You'll see." said Anna Sophia

Anna Sophia runs out through the back door towards the woods followed by Henry.

"So what's the plan?" asked Henry

"How did you get away from Regina?" asked Anna Sophia when she noticed him

"She dropped me off at the house and then left."said Henry "So, what's the plan?"

"We find your grandfather and then I think if Anna Sophia and I let him know how much we love him that should be enough to wake him up." said Anna Sophia

Anna Sophia takes Henry and keeps running. Suddenly Anna Sophia stops and turns around. "Henry, get behind me." said Anna Sophia

Henry does what he is told as a bad boy and his gang come out from behind trees and start to surround them.

"Hello, Alice." said the bad boy from the night that she remembered. "Haven't seen you around the rabbit hole with your slutty friend lately."

"Ruby is not a slut she's just been confused ever since she ate her boy friend."said Anna Sophia

the bad boys all laugh " Alice, you disappoint me. You left in the middle of our date and then you don't call me. I don't like when I get stood up in the middle of a date night. I asked you to come to my place and you say yes and then just leave me. Well, I think you need to pay me back for letting me down like that and you can do it right now."

"Fine. I'll go with you just leave the kid alone. You and the rest of this gang. He has nothing to do with this." said Anna Sophia

"No. See I think anyone who hangs out with you needs to learn it's not a good idea. " said the bad boy who take out knives and point them at Anna Sophia and Henry.

"Henry, run! Go get David. I'll take care of these jokers!" said Anna Sophia

Henry runs towards the toll bridge. While Anna Sophia takes out a bow and arrow from the backpack he carried with her that day and started shoot at each of them as they tried to approach her. A couple of the guys were afraid of her accuracy and ran away. "From now on, stay away from me and my grandson and my name is now Alice. It's Snow White. "

She puts the arrow away and goes to the toll bridge by the time she gets there Graham, Emma, Henry, and Mary Maragret are already there and they found the body laying in the water.

"No!" yelled Anna Sophia and Mary Margret together. Everyone runs over and struggle to get David out of the water.

Mary Margret says and she kneels next to him,"No, I found you you're going to be ok."

Anna Sophia kneels next to him too " Please, don't leave us. Not again. "

Mary Maragret and Anna Sophia start to push in his chest at the same time to get him breathing again.

Suddenly Mary Margret gives him mouth to mouth but nothing happens until Anna Sophia does it too. David suddenly coughs up water.

"You did it. You saved me. " said David looking at Anna Sophia who was holding him

"It wasn't just me. It was my sister Mary Margret too. Who are you?" she asked

"I don't know." said David.

"Then, I guess I'll have to keep calling you David." said Anna Sophia

They rush him to the hospital. As the doctor's are checking him Kathryn comes in.

"Who is that?" ask Anna Sophia and Mary Margret

"His wife." said Regina

"That is not his wife! I'm his wife. Well, Mary Margret and I are his wife! We got married twice. Once when his mother was dying and once in front of our subjects! Wait, a minute…" said Anna Sophia looking back at Kathryn. "That's Midas's daughter the one he was supposed to marry to unite the kingdoms. You bitch!"

"I am not a bitch. I just happen to believe in bringing people together. See his name is David Nolan and that's his wife Kathryn and the joy on her face has put me in quite a forgiving mood." said Regina

"David Nolan? You're setting this up! You have to be that was the name I GAVE HIM! I didn't like the name John Doe so I changed it and you knew I changed it. I don't know when this curse will break but believe me if it's broken or not I'm getting my husband back. If it's the last time I ever do. " said Anna Sophia

Kathryn comes out of the hospital.

"Thank you for finding my David." she said

"I don't understand you didn't know he was here in a coma?" asked Mary Margret

" A couple of years ago David and I weren't getting along. I realize now it's because I was difficult but I told him if he didn't like it he could leave so he did and I hadn't heard from him since." said Kathryn

Anna Sophia cringed from hearing all the lies.

"I assumed he left town and now I know why I heard from him." said Kathryn

"You aren't meant to be with him. I AM!" said Anna Sophia

"Anna, this is not a game. This is serious." said Mary Margret

"Do I look like I'm joking?" asked Anna Sophia

"Mary Margret, we woke him up. We did that. I'm sure Kathryn is a lovely person but she's not his wife and I'm sick and tired of hearing this." said Anna Sophia"I'm going home." then she turns to Regina " You haven't won yet."

Anna Sophia leaves the hospital.

A little while later, Mary Margret comes home depressed. She and Anna Sophia silently hug. "It's not fair is it? We finally found him and she takes him away. As she believes we took Daniel away."

"Who is Daniel?" asked Mary Margret

"Her old boyfriend. I think I told you about him." said Anna Sophia

"Anna Sophia, there is no curse! Stop acting like a child. I'm in real pain. I really thought…" said Mary Margret

"Of course you did. I do too but you have to have faith like the time he showed us excaliber. " said Anna Sophia

"The time he what?" asked Mary Margret

"I guess you had to be there." said Anna Sophia

There is a knock on the door and Anna Sophia answers it and sees Emma "It looks like things are turning around."

"Is the spare room still available?" she asked

They move out of the way to let her in.

Anna Sophia picks up a walkie talkie " Hey there, kid. "

" Hey, Anna Sophia."

"How's the evil queen treating you?" asked Anna

"Grounded again." said Henry

"I figured. Thanks for helping me find Charming today. I'm sorry about the gang. I almost did something stupid with one of them. But I just thought I'd up date you. Emma is moving in. So, operation cobra is moving at a pretty nice pace. Let me know what the next move is. OK? Good night, Henry. I love you." said Anna Sophia

"Goodnight. I love you too." said Henry


	3. Chapter 3

" I used to feel my life was cursed. It could not have been any worse." sang Anna Sophia writing down lyrics for a new song "But then one day out of the blue. I woke up to something new." she continues to write when suddenly the house started to shake. "Apparently my lyrics are moving even God!"

"It's not God." said Mary Margret "I think it's something happening at the old mine. Let's go."

"I'm coming." said Anna Sophia putting her guitar and papers down.

They drive and finally get to the mine where a huge crowd had formed. Regina came up and informed everyone of her plan when Henry piped up "Pave it!" he said when she mentioned paving the mine over "What if there is something down there?"

"There is nothing down there now get back! In fact everyone get back I'm declaring this area an emergency area. For your own safety stay back!"

Suddenly there was another slight rumble. Henry turned to Emma "What was that?"

"Henry," said Regina grabbing onto him "This is a safety issue go wait in the car."

Anna watches as Henry goes into the car and then gets out and calls Archie, Emma, and then herself over.

"Ok, this requires all of operation Cobra. All three of you. We can't let her do this. There is something down there." said Henry

"It's just some old tunnels." said Emma

"That happen to collapse when you get here?" said Henry "You're changing things. You're breaking the curse."

"That's not what's happening." said Emma

"Yes it is. Anna Sophia, back me up here. You're her mom. You can convince her." said Henry

"It is a little unusual. There could just be something down there." said Anna Sophia "What did you do that was different today?"

She then notices the badge "You became deputy. This happened because you became the deputy! And you're one step closer to breaking this curse."

"Deputy did not…" she began when Regina came over

"You I told to stay in the car… Deputy, do your job… Ms. Blanchard, I suggest you go home. Dr. Hopper, a word." said Regina as they all turned to do what Regina said. Anna Sophia slowly walked away but tried to stay in earshot of Regina's conversation with Archie.

Anna Sophia comes up from behind Archie "You aren't considering crushing the idea of the curse are you because it's not a delusional, Dr. Hopper it's the truth and crushing his belief of it could scar him for the rest of his life. I know what it's like to lose all belief because I almost did because of that woman. Don't turn into her."

" I … I don't know what to do because she's right. She can crush me." said Archie

"If you do what she says then it just proves that she already has crushed you,Jiminey." said Anna Sophia

" Miss Blanchard, I'm a professional and sometimes I have to do what the client thinks is best and right now I think she's right." said Archie walking away. "Perhaps you should come to Henry's session too we can squash both illusions."

"Would love to do that but I have date with my husband." said Anna Sophia "Besides, the fact that you are even considering crushing a little boy's dream of bringing his family back makes me sick! You aren't a conscious you are nothing but a con artist! Good night, Bug!"

Anna Sophia stomps away

The next day Mary Margret, Anna Sophia, and David are in the hospital playing hang man. Mary Margret and Anna Sophia have trouble figuring out the clue they have "A"'s "N"s "S" and "R"

"I don't know." said Mary Margret

"What the hell is that? Is this even words?" asked Anna Sophia

"M?" asked Mary Margret

"Yes, two M's" said David putting them in

"O my god!" said Mary Margret and Anna Sophia together

"Mary Margret we are stupid as separate people." said Anna Sophia

"I can't believe we almost hanged on our own names." said Mary Margret

"I wouldn't have let you two hang? I would have added hair, toes, maybe a horse." said David

"Our Prince Charming." said Anna Sophia

"Is this a game you played a lot before?" asked Mary Margret

"I'm guessing yes." said Anna Sophia

"Actually, I don't know." said David

"It will come back. They must think you're progressing. They are letting you out in a week." said Mary Margret

"Physically yes but I'm still not remembering anything." said David

" You're making new memories fine." said MM

"Well, she wiped out his past not his future." said Anna Sophia

"What do you mean?" asked David "Who is she?"

"Nothing never mind." said Anna Sophia "Who's up for another round?"

"Can I guess too?" asked Kathryn coming in the door

"I think I'm going to go home and work on my new song. Mary, you coming?" Anna Sophia asked Mary Margret

"It is getting very late." said Mary Margret but neither leaves very quickly both linger and watch as Karthryn shows pictures and David seems to recognize a picture of a dog Kathryn calls Sophia stomps out and Mary Margret follows

Back at the house, "I'm the worst person in the world. " said Mary Margret

"Really in the whole world?" asked Emma

" Mary, you aren't even close. Regina has that title. She did this to us. She put that naggy woman back in his life. " said Anna Sophia

"The problem is she's too nice. It would be easier if she was mean." said Mary Margret

"It would be easier if Regina didn't brainwash her into thinking that David belonged with Kathryn when she belongs with us!" said Anna Sophia

" Stop saying that! You're the only one influencing anyone to feel any way." said Mary Margret

"So, you're not going to get involved with him?" asked Emma

"No." said Mary Margret

"Good because you don't want to deal with that ,Mary Margret" said Emma "What about you, Anna Sophia? You still going to pursue this?"

"You bet I am!" said Anna Sophia "I'm not leaving David when I finally found him again and I don't care what I have to do to stay with him!"

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door and Anna Sophia answers it and sees Henry crying. Anna Sophia let's Henry in "What's the matter?"

"Dr. Hopper, he told me I was crazy and the curse was too." said Henry

"He did what?!" said Emma, Mary Margret, and Anna Sophia together

"I'm sure you misunderstood him." said Mary Margret " I can't imagine Archie ever saying that."

" I can. He told me that he was thinking about doing it. " said Anna Sophia "And I for one am not going to stand for it."

"Neither am I." said Emma

Emma exits. Henry leaves too and Anna Sophia goes after him.

" Henry, where are you going?" said Anna Sophia

"I'm heading down there." Henry said

"Henry, I know you're upset about this but Regina is right it is very dangerous down there. Anything could be down there. For all we know there could a dragon guarding a trigger the wipes everyone and everything we know out of existence. " said Anna Sophia

" You stopped believing too. The old Snow White wouldn't be afraid of a mine." said Henry

"I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about you but I guess we're in the you are going to do it with or without situation again." said Anna Sophia "Just let me get my cross bow. I'm going with you."

Anna Sophia goes and gets her back with the cross bow in it and before they know it she and Henry are in front of the mine and Henry stomps in followed by Anna Sophia

"I feel like we're in an episode of the walking dead." said Anna Sophia as they walk.

As they walk the others are outside the mine looking for Henry. Mary Margret shows up "I came as soon as I could. Have you found them?" asked Mary Margret

"No." said Regina "And what do mean them? Henry is down there."

" So is Anna Sophia. She left me this note about how she had to help him." said Mary Margret

"So your sister is the reason my son is in trouble again?" yelled Regina "Sheriff, when Anna Sophia Blanchard comes out I want her arrested for reckless endangerment of my son."

Meanwhile, in the mine after sometime walking Henry notices a shard of glass and picks it up. Anna Sophia looks at it. "Hey, that's from my glass coffin. The one the dwarves put me in during the sleeping curse."

"Maybe we can find the rest." said Henry rushing off further into the mine.

"Henry… Henry…." said Archie as he enters the mine approaches where Anna Sophia and Henry are

"Archie, you're here to help." said Henry enthusiastically

"No, Henry, we have to find a way out of here." said Archie

"So, you're still against us. We'll prove it to you. Come on, Anna Sophia." said Henry then the earth shakes again.

"Henry, we gotta go. These tremors seem to be getting worse and although it's crazy I think I have a pretty good idea about what is down here." said Anna Sophia

"You're against me too!" said Henry

"Of course, I'm not. The curse doesn't effect me anymore but knowing Regina whatever is down here is not good. " said Anna Sophia

Henry runs off down the mine and the other two follow.

"There is something down there."said Henry

"It's probably the rest of the coffin but there is no way to get it up." said Anna Sophia

"I am very frightened for the two of you. We're trapped in a mine and there is no way out." said Archie

They walk back the way they came and find an elevator. they get in and start to go up. Suddenly, another tremor happens and the elevator starts to shake and crashes the elevator.

"What was that?" asked Anna Sophia

"I don't know but it crashed the elevator." said Archie "By the way, Henry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you. You really helped me see that I need to follow my heart in order to be the person I want to be." said Archie

"I'm sorry too. I should have never come down here." said Henry

"And I shouldn't have let you." said Anna Sophia "Operation cobra, is going to have to do without evidence but I'll be damned if it has to do without us." said Anna Sophia. She climbs out of the elevator and then takes the fallen cables and ties them to a few arrows and then shoots the arrows up to the vent.

"OK, Now, try it." said Anna Sophia

Archie, Henry, and Anna Sophia slowly get the elevator towards the top. When they get up to the top they start to yell to get everyone's attention. The others rush over and they lift up the vent. They take everyone out of the elevator.

After everyone is safely out Regina hugs Henry and Mary Margret hugs her sister .When Regina sees this she remembers her anger. "Sheriff, I want this woman arrested for reckless endangerment!"

" He was recklessly endangered because you pushed him into thinking that he had to prove something. I was just being a supportive grandmother and you can stop hiding the fact that there is something down there because I know there is. You didn't just want us to get away from here because it's unsafe you didn't want us to find whatever is hidden down there. And if you force sheriff Graham to arrest me I'll be forced to start a rumor about this place one that will ruin your entire reputation." said Anna Sophia

"Try me!" said Regina

"No, you try me!" said Anna Sophia

"If that's how you want to play. Sheriff, arrest this woman and put her in a padded room. She's obviously out of her mind." said Regina

"You can't do that to her." said Mary Margret

"Watch me." said Regina "Come on, Henry let's go. "

Archie stops her "Actually, madam mayor I want to talk to you…. I'm going to treat Henry the way I think is best and I'd appreciate it if you don't interfere with the way I treat my patients again because a custody battle may be on horizon one day and the judge usually asks therapists how they feel a certain home environment is and you wouldn't want me to give a less than stellar report when that time comes."

"Fine." said Regina.

"You can't lock up Anna Sophia! She didn't do anything!" said Henry

"She put your life in danger. She's a horrible influence on you." said Regina as he escorts Henry away and puts him into the car.

Sheriff Graham takes out his cuffs and goes towards Anna Sophia "I'm sorry Miss Blanchard, I'm afraid I have no choice here. Please put your hands behind your back. " said Graham

Anna Sophia puts her hands behind her back and Sheriff Graham cuffs her and walks her towards the car as Emma reads her her rites. Not too much later they are at the sheriff's office and Anna Sophia is put in an empty cell. As the next few days go by Anna Sophia decides to finish the song she was working on. "I used to think my life was cursed. Things could not get any worse. Then one day out of the blue. I woke up to something new. You rode on a white horse. Chased me through a forest. tumbled me to the ground. I tried to run but turned around because you stole my heart and I knew from that point on we'd never be a part when you said … No matter where you go, no matter what you do. I will always find you. I will always find you. It was difficult from the start with everyone tearing us apart. I almost lost myself but finding excaliber helped! One day, the curse came and I lost you but if it's the last thing I do. I will find you, I will always find you. I will find you. I will always find you. Because David Nolan. I love you…." said Anna Sophia

"You are really stuck on him aren't you?" asked Emma

"If I wasn't we wouldn't have had you." said Anna Sophia "That was a horrible day. I was supposed to go into the wardrobe with you but the wardrobe only had a enough magic for one and you came early. We had no choice we had to let you go on your own and I know we haven't had a chance to talk, honey but you have grown into an amazing woman and I'm so proud of you. Don't lose faith in breaking this curse." said Anna Sophia

"You really believe I'm your daughter?" asked Emma

"Of course because you are." said Anna Sophia

Henry shows up with Mary Margret and Archie "I didn't have a chance to thank you for saving us down there." said Archie

"It was no problem." said Anna Sophia

"I had no idea you knew archery." said Archie

"It's just something I picked up. Had to live in the woods for a long time. " said Anna Sophia

"She can't keep you here. There has to be a way to get you out." said Henry

"I wish there was ,Henry but I'm not sure if there is; At least not until operation cobra is completed." said Anna Sophia "But just because I'm in here does not mean I'm not part of the team. Keep the mission going."

"Don't worry. I will." said Henry trying to hug her through the bars.

"O that reminds me, Mary." she takes out a note from her pocket "Will you give this to David for me?"

Mary takes the note "Don't worry I will."

"Tell him that when I'm out I'll play it for him." said Anna Sophia

"Don't worry, I'll tell him."said Mary Margret

"O, and Mary don't be discouraged about Kathryn. "said Anna Sophia

"I'm sorry to break this up, guys but visiting hours are officially over." said Graham

They leave the jail.

The next day, David and Mary Margret come by the jail. " David… Mary Margret, what are you doing here?"

" We were out for a walk and we thought we'd stop by." said David. "Mary Margret, could you give us a minute?" asked David.

"I'll go get some coffee." said Mary Margret

Mary Margret leaves David and Anna Sophia alone.

"You really shouldn't be here. Emma and Graham will be back from lunch soon." said Anna Sophia

" We have barely seen each other and we've barely been alone. " said David

"I know it's been hard for me to deal with you and Kathryn. How have things with her been going by the way?" asked Anna Sophia

"Fine but to be honest I don't feel right with her. It's like I woke up and I'm…" said David

"In a different world? That's because you are. No one believes me but this isn't our life. " said Anna Sophia

"Your sister thinks we shouldn't get involved because I'm married but she feels right. You do too. Ever since I met both of you… well, you two are the only things that make any sense to me. I can't help it. I wasn't sure how you felt until I read your song. It was beautiful and validated all my feelings. And I don't care what anyone thinks. I'm willing to do this if you are because Kathryn means nothing to me. You do." said David

"Ok… if you're sure you can juggle both me and Mary Margret." said Anna Sophia "O, and if you're confused about have feelings for both of us it's because we're the same person just different sides of her."

"Well,if you were in one body this would be much easier but I like the challenge." said David

"You always did like a challenge. You coming back to see me again tonight?" asked Anna Sophia

" Will be locked in the hospital but I might be persuaded to break out and break into here." said David

"If it would be easier I could break out of here and see you." said Anna Sophia

"I wouldn't want you to get into even more trouble." said David

"Then how about you break out of the hospital and break in here… then you could be locked in here with me. " said Anna Sophia

"That wouldn't be fair to Mary Margret." said David

" Then how about coming back during your walk tomorrow?" asked Anna Sophia

"It's a date but before I go…" David takes out a radio and turns it on. "Save the last dance" starts to play. He reaches out for her hands and they start they sway to the song.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 3

Anna Sophia is sitting in her jail cell when Mary Margret enters the sheriff station. Graham looks over when she enters. "Hello Miss Blanchard."

"Hello, Sheriff. I just came to see my sister." said Mary Margret

"I'm still here. No need to talk about me like I'm not. " said Anna Sophia "So, how are things on the outside?" she asked as MM walked over.

"David was released from the hospital today." said Mary Margret "Kathryn is throwing a welcome home party tonight."

"O screw her! I hate that bitch!" said Anna Sophia

"The problem is she's not a bitch." said Mary Margret

"I'm talking about Regina Mills the so called mayor of this town!" said Anna Sophia "And I hate her because she made Kathryn believe she was married to our husband! You should be there to help protect what's ours. I would be but considering the circumstances I can't be now go The Nolan's and do something!"

"I'm not going to do that. It's not right." said Mary Margret

"Screw what's right. This whole world is not right! The fact that next week I'll probably be sent to the asylum for the rest of my life is not right! But us getting our husband back might not seem right but it is!"

"You won't be sent to asylum for the rest of your life. Regina can't do that. As for David I'm not going to the party but if you argue with me as might as well just go home." said Mary Margret

" I can't believe you are still denying this! The man told us both of us that he loved us! In order to get this curse broken we both need to embrace that because we can't live without him! But you know, go home. He'll probably go looking for you and you need to be there when he does." said Anna Sophia

"Good night, Mary Margret."

"Good night, Anna Sophia." said Anna Sophia

A little later Mary Margret is outside her house fixing a bird house that fell out of a tree when David comes over. "Did you not get the invite? Come on, what I said yesterday about you and me it can't just be one sided."

"You're married it should be no sided." said Mary Margret " And it can't be two sided with me. Perhaps with Anna Sophia but not me. I'm not my sister David even if I do look like her."

"But it doesn't matter. Whoever married Kathryn it wasn't me. I'm choosing you. " said David "We have a connection I know you can feel it."

"Perhaps it's because I saved your life. I mean my sister saved your life too and you also seem to have the same feelings for her. How could you love both of us the same?" Mary Margret pointed out

"I can't explain it but I do. I know you and your sister are different people but it's like you're not." said David "Not to me and I know that it's more than just both of you saving me."

"I'm not sure it is but let's just leave it at that." said Mary Margret walking away.

David takes a walk and finds himself in front of the sheriff's office. He walks in and sees Anna Sophia. She gets up from the cot she was sitting on when he enters. "How was the party?"

"Dull without you and your band. Did you not get an invite either? I could have sworn I saw the Poison apples on the guest list." said David

" Sorry as you can see I'm grounded."said Anna Sophia.

"Then perhaps I can break in." David takes out a key and opens the cell then locks them both in. He kisses Anna Sophia.

"What was that for?" asked Anna Sophia

"Didn't you enjoy it?" asked David

"Of course I did. I love you despite the fact that you seem to be with Kathryn and my sister is very resistant. I know you, Mary Margret, and I could be very happy together and deep down she loves you she just doesn't want to admit it. I on the other hand have no insecurities about it." said Anna Sophia

Meanwhile back at Miss Blanchard's. Mary Margret is scrubbing plates very angrily.

"If you scrub any harder that billow pad might press charges." said Emma

"They are just so dirt." said Mary Margret

"This is about David? I saw him sulking away and I think you did the right thing." said Emma

"He made a very compelling case and so does Anna Sophia." said Mary Margret

"He's still married and you are really going to listen to Anna Sophia the woman is in prison because she believes she's Snow White and put Henry's life in danger to prove it." said Emma "I'm sorry I'm not judging her but you still made the right choice."

"What do I do?" asked Mary Margret

"Stop cleaning and have a drink." said Emma "Now, I don't know a lot about relationships but generally speaking if something you want to do seems wrong it usually is so stay strong and let him figure out his life and you might want to pass on that message to Anna Sophia as well." said Emma

The next day David goes back to the sheriff's office. " Anna Sophia, I was thinking about what you said yesterday and when I went home to Kathryn last night we kissed and she was showing me pictures and none of it seemed right or real. So, I left her this morning."

"You really felt nothing?" said Anna Sophia

"Nothing. I'm not the man who chose her that is clear to me now more than ever. I was hoping you and Mary Margret could meet me tonight by the bridge where we first met at around 8pm." said David

"Mary Margret can go I'm sure but considering I'm in lock down I'd have to be there in spirit." said Anna Sophia

"I actually talked to the sheriff he said if you want to you can go but he said either he or Emma would have to escort you there and back. Please say you'll be there." said David

"Of course I will but Mary Margret might need some convincing." said Anna Sophia

" If she's there my only problem is juggling between you and her." said David

" It won't be a problem just think of it as the archie comics. You're Archie , my sister is Betty, and I of course am the ever fabulously sassy Veronica. " said Anna Sophia

Regina Mills enters the sheriff station "Unfortunately for you Miss Blanchard this is not a comic book this is real life and because David is in such a fragile state I suggest you leave him alone." said Regina

"First off David can decide for himself whether or not he can be left alone and second you don't care about David or Kathryn or about anyone getting hurt by anything. You just want to keep us apart because if you can't be happy no one can. This won't bring Daniel back and it won't make you happy even if you want it to." said Anna Sophia

"Anna Sophia is right Regina. Whatever Kathryn and I had it's over. It was over a long time ago and you need to accept that." said David

"David do you mind if I speak to Anna Sophia alone?" asked Regina

"I have nothing to say to you." said Anna Sophia

"But I have something to say to you." said Regina

"I'll talk to you later." said David

David says goodbye to Regina and leaves the station.

"I have been friends with Kathryn Nolan for a long time and I don't appreciate you trying to break up their marriage." said Regina

"Known Kathryn for a long time? That is Bullshit! Before this curse you didn't even know the woman you just knew of her because you found out about how Charming was supposed to marry her to unite George's and Midas's kingdoms! And about breaking up a marriage how about you broke up… MINE! You had my husband stabbed and split me into two different people as if my life is complicated enough I have to have a sister who is too spineless to stand up to you! Well, I'm not and you can say whatever you want but David and I are going to keep seeing each other and after Mary Margret hears about how he left his wife for us she'll go after him too. And I'm sorry Regina but there is nothing you can do about that." said Anna Sophia

"You really think he'd date a woman in jail or in an asylum?" asked Regina

"Haven't you ever heard of conjugal visits?" asked Anna Sophia smirking"And one day the curse will be broken and he will remember."

" will never happen because there is no curse this is life, Miss Blanchard." said Regina leaving the sheriff station.

Later that day, Emma is sitting in the office finishing up a discussion with Graham when Mary Margret rushes in "He left her. David left Kathryn for me. He wants me to meet him tonight and I know I should be strong but he keeps coming. What would you do?" she asked Emma

"I'd meet him. It's one thing if he says he loves you but he made a choice and left her. There is nothing holding her back." said Emma

"Plus it would piss off Regina which is an added bonus! Speaking of which Emma, Graham was supposed to escort me to David tonight too." said Anna Sophia

" Ok. I guess I'll be there too." said Emma

" I'm meeting the guy of my dreams tonight? Good lord is this really happening?" asked Mary Margret

"You tell me." said Emma

That night at 8pm Mary Margret, Anna Sophia, and Emma who is standing a little farther away from the other two.

"Nervous?" asked Anna Sophia

"Extermely." said Mary Margret " What am I doing this is like something you would do."

"Of course it is. I'm you but you can do this. He loves you. He said so. He wouldn't want to see us if he didn't love us." said Anna Sophia

"You're right. Of course you're right." said Mary Margret gaining confidence from her sister's words.

David runs up to where they are.

"You're here…" said said a little disappointed

"You sound surprised almost disappointed" said Mary Margret

"Why do you sound disappointed?" asked Anna Sophia

"I remember." said David

"Kathryn?" asks Mary Margret

"Everything." said David

"You remember us!" said Anna Sophia

"I'm sorry, Anna Sophia. There can't be an us. I remember how I felt about her and I did love her." said David

"No you didn't. That's you remembering how you feel about us." said Anna Sophia

"No, it's how I felt about her and I think I have to honor that." said David

"And everything you said to me!" Mary Margret and Anna Sophia say together

"I do have feelings for you… for both of you very intense feelings." said David

"You're going back to her." said Mary Margret

"It's the right thing to do." said David

"The right thing to do was not to lead me on." said Mary Margret

"I know." said David

"So you made your choice?" asked Mary Margret

"I'm sorry." said David

"It's ok. It just wasn't meant to be." said Mary Margret leaving.

Emma comes up to Anna Sophia "Come on, Anna Sophia we have to get back to the station."

"Not yet. I have something to say first." said Anna Sophia "David, how could you do this to us!"

"I'm sorry, Anna. I have to do this. I have to honor my commitment to Kathryn." said David

"No you don't. I don't know what Regina did to make you change your mind but Kathryn is not the one you are meant to be with! " said Anna Sophia

"But she's the one I chose." said David

"No she isn't Mary Margret and I are!" yelled Anna Sophia

"Please this isn't easy for me." said David

"Not easy for you?! Of course it is because you're believing Regina over me." said Anna Sophia

"Regina didn't make me remember." said David

"Yes she did because you're cursed! I was hoping that seeing my sister and I together would help break it and finally we could get things back to the way they were and get home! I want my Charming back! And I can't believe you would choose to let this curse consume you and drag my sister and I along in the process. So, Fuck you! Don't come to the jail to see me anymore!" said Anna Sophia "Ok, Emma. Let's go."

Emma walks Anna Sophia away and they get in the squad car. As they drive they pass my Regina's place and see Graham jump out the window. Emma turns to Anna Sophia "Stay in the car. I'll check this out." Emma gets out of the car. Anna Sophia watches as the fight been her and Graham happens and Graham gets in the squad car.

"Don't feel bad. Regina controls your heart and apparently David's mind as well." said Anna Sophia

"I'll take it things didn't go so well with him?" asked Graham

"If your definition of going well was him telling me that he remembers his life with Kathryn before the coma then it went splendidly!" said Anna Sophia

"I'm sorry to hear that. I guess we've both had rough nights. " said Graham "How about dinner at Granny's before we head back to the station on me."

"Aren't you worried I'm escape from custody?" asked Anna Sophia

"I trust you." said Graham

" You are the nicest sheriff this town has ever had!" said Anna Sophia

"Have you known any other sheriffs?" asked Graham

"Can't say I have." said Anna Sophia

A little while later at Granny's. Graham and Anna Sophia sit at a booth and Anna Sophia watches as Mary Margret and Whale flirt again. "Typical Mary Margret. The guy of her dreams breaks her heart breaks her heart so she goes to the biggest loser again."

"I'm sure you've had your history of that." said Graham

"That was before I kissed David and broke my curse." said Anna Sophia

"But everyone has people they settle for." said Graham

"Look who I'm talking to. You can't control what you're doing because she controls you… you don't feel anything for her." said Anna Sophia

"Why do you assume that?" asked Graham

"Well do you feel something for Regina?" asked Anna Sophia

"No. Nothing." said Graham

"But you're with her… because you don't have a heart… she has your heart." said Anna Sophia


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Anna Sophia is running through the thick dark jungle of Neverland. "Hey! " she yelled trying to catch up to the people ahead of her. David and an unknown person turn around.

"Anna Sophia, what are you doing?" David asked "You need to stay with the others. We will handle this."

"You're telling to me stay? Have you met me? I guess not. Let me introduce myself. My name is Anna Sophia. I am Snow White's twin sister, the one who does not tolerate being left behind, and is sick and tired of being lied to and dragged along. I didn't like it before the curse was broken and certainly don't like it now. I'm coming with you and I did not come here just be left behind! Now, are you going to tell me what's going on? What's really going on?"

"Nothing is going on." said David who keeps walking on. Anna Sophia grabs into his shirt and he tries pulling her off but as he does the shirt rips.

"You're dying! This is what you haven't been telling me! How could you do this! " yelled Anna Sophia "She did this to you! She poisoned you so that we couldn't be together and you're just letting her!"

"It's just what I have to do. I didn't want you to find out this way." said David "I'm sorry, I have to go."

Regina walks out from behind them "Let him go. He belongs with her and has to find himself."

"I'll show you finding yourself!" Anna Sophia tackles Regina to the ground and starts to strangle her but Regina leaves in purple smoke and Anna Sophia is strangling David. When she realizes her mistake the shock of it wakes Anna Sophia up. She is in her jail cell.

Emma walks into the station and gets ready for work. "Is Graham here?" she asked Anna Sophia

"No." said Anna Sophia

"Are you all right?" Emma asked hearing the strain in her voice

"I had the weirdest dream. I was walking through a jungle trying to catch up to David for some reason and I discovered he was dying from some poison and I tried to strangle Regina when she told me to let him go find himself but suddenly she turned into David and started to strangle him. I'll ok though as for you and Graham. He is just having a meaningless fling you shouldn't let it bother you." said Anna Sophia

"I don't care who he has meaningless relationships with." said Emma

"Obviously you do." said Anna Sophia "I saw the way you looked at him last night. I know what it's like when the guy you love is with someone else. it sucks! but if you two are meant to be together you'll find a way."

"How can you be so up beat after last night?" asked Emma

"Because I know it's not his fault. Regina is forcing him to feel this way. She's forcing Graham to feel this way too." said Anna Sophia

"Graham is an adult he can make his own decisions." said Emma "And for the record I'm not in love with him."

" Whatever you say." said Anna Sophia

Graham enters the station "Good morning, Anna Sophia. Good morning, Emma."

"Good morning." said Anna Sophia

The phone rings and Emma picks it up "Yes, Mrs. Langtree, I'll be right there." Emma hangs up the phone "Mrs. Langtree's cat was caught up in a tree again. I'll take it."

"Emma, we need to talk about last night." said Graham

"I don't have time Miss Mittens is not going to rescue herself." said Emma leaving the station and Graham alone with Anna Sophia

"Can you blame her?" asked Anna Sophia

"If only she knew that I don't have feelings for Regina." said Graham

"Unless you get your heart back it won't make it a difference. You have to take a stand in your life, no one else will change it for you." said Anna Sophia

"That's oddly wise considering the fact that this is the fifth time I've had to arrest you and you have never shown this much maturity before." said Graham

" This is the first time I talked to you since I remembered. In order to feel you have to remember too and I know a good place to start." said Anna Sophia

"Where is that?" asked Graham

"By following the wolf." said Anna Sophia

"Wolf? What are you talking about what wolf?" asked Graham

That night after his confrontation and kiss with Emma and his sleep over with Regina Graham leaves the mayor's and bumps into the wolf with one red eye and one black eye. He remembered what Anna Sophia had said about following the wolf and he knew it was crazy but he started to follow it. When he finally caught up with it he pet it and suddenly flashes over Snow White came to him. He rushed to the station and unlocked Anna Sophia's cell. "We have to talk to your sister."

They run into Mary Margret's classroom. "Graham… Anna Sophia, what are you doing here? Is everything all right?"

"We just need to talk to you." said Graham "How long have we known each other? Do you remember when we first met?" he sat down and so did the other two

"Well no but that's just life things blur." said Mary Margret

"That was her excuse when I brought it up too." said Anna Sophia

"Do you believe in past lives?" asked Graham ignoring Anna Sophia's statement

" Anna Sophia convinced you to talk to Henry… didn't you, Anna?" asked Mary Margret

"Actually no, he got me and said he wanted to talk to you but talking to Henry is not a bad idea." said Anna Sophia

"What does Henry have to do with this?" asked Graham

"He has this book about us. He believes we're all fairy tale characters in it and he's right." said Anna Sophia

"No he isn't." said Mary Margret

"It makes sense though." said Graham

"Then let's go see him. He'll be very excited to have another member of operation cobra." said Anna Sophia.

Anna Sophia and Graham leave. Not too long after they are at Mayor Mills. Henry opens the door. "Hello, Graham. I'm afraid my mother isn't home." said Henry

"Actually, Henry, I was hoping you could help me." said Graham

Henry looks over at Anna Sophia who nods vigorously. He takes them both to his room as Graham tells him about the wolf. "When did these visions start happening?" asked Henry

"After I kissed Emma." said Graham

"You kissed my mom?!" exclaimed Henry

"Henry, you're missing the point. He's start to remember. " said Anna Sophia

"Let's see you said that Anna Sophia or Mary Margret were there." said Henry

"It was hard to tell." said Graham

"Actually it was both of them see the curse split them up into two people but originally they were Snow White which makes you the huntsman." said Henry "And the reason you haven't been feeling anything is because she took your heart and put it in your vault. The wolf is trying to help you find it." said Henry

"I've got to go." said Graham "You coming, Anna?" asked Graham

"Give me sec." said Anna Sophia. She then turned to Henry "It looks like operation cobra is moving along. "

"You have to go back to the station don't you?" asked Henry

"I'm afraid so, kid. But I'll be out before you know it especially now with Graham on our side." said Anna Sophia. Anna Sophia and Henry hug and then she follows after Graham. When they are outside they bump into Emma

"Hear you're having a rough day." said Emma

"Who told you that?" asked Graham

" Everyone." said Emma "Maybe you should go home and get some rest."

"I can't rest. I have to find my heart." said Graham

"How do you plan on doing that?" asked Emma

"I have to find the wolf. He's going to lead me to it." said Graham

"Wait, you really think you don't have a heart. Graham, that's ridiculous. You would be dead without one." said Emma

"Not if it's still beating. "said Anna Sophia. "And you obviously have no faith, honey. That is very dangerous."

"I have faith I just don't believe there is a wolf wandering around Story…" Emma starts but then stops when she looks ahead of her "O, my god!"

The others turn around and see the wolf. They all chase after the woods and it leads them to the cemetery and the mills grave site. "We got to get in."

Emma breaks the door down and they start looking through the tomb but can't find anything. Anna Sophia gets an idea. "Come on, guys help me move this coffin over." said Anna Sophia

"We can't move over someone else's coffin. " said Emma

"It's not like Henry Mills will mind. He was a decent guy and he'd understand why we were doing this." said Anna Sophia

They all go over to the coffin and start to push when Regina's voice disrupts them "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

They come out of the tomb.

"What are you doing here?" asked Anna Sophia

"Bringing flowers to my father's grave like I do every Wednesday. " said Regina "Care to explain what you're doing here?"

"I wanted to come." said Graham "And actually, I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry Regina but I can't settle for you anymore. I don't have any feelings for you and I can't keep fooling myself into thinking I do."

Regina glares over at Emma " Why do you have to come and take everything that means something to me!"

"Maybe it's not me. Maybe it's you. The people in your life seem to be so miserable that they would rather be with me than you! So you should ask yourself why that is." said Emma

" And we know Henry's problems started way before Emma showed up. I mean if he had ever been happy with you he wouldn't be in therapy like some sort of lunatic and he wouldn't need to have this curse broken but let's be honest you are a terrible person." said Anna Sophia

" Miss Blanchard, why is it that you seem to want to ruin lives? And why is she out, sheriff. I had this woman arrested for endangering my son's life!" said Regina

"She is still in my custody and I don't appreciate you telling me how to do my job, Regina." said Graham "In fact, Anna Sophia, I' m officially letting you go. thank you for your help."

"Your welcome. I think I'll leave all of you alone. Good bye, Regina. I'm going to see Henry and let him know we'll have plenty of time to spend together." said Anna Sophia.

Regina punches Anna Sophia and Emma tries to break them up but gets involved into the fight herself. Graham eventually breaks it up. Later that night, Anna Sophia is at the Mills with Henry. "I'd say it's a score for operation cobra."

"I'm glad you're out." said Henry

"Me too. I missed you,kid." said Anna Sophia "You should have seen Graham he really stood up to Regina…" she trailed off

"What's the matter?" asked Henry

"I got to get back to the cemetery." said Anna Sophia

Anna Sophia leaves the Mills house and goes back to the tomb and notices that the coffin has been pushed aside to reveal a staircase. She goes down and sees Regina in front of the wall of hearts. "I knew it…" she said as she sees Regina take out a box with a heart in it and stares at the heart she is about to put it back, "REGINA! Regina, think about what you're doing."

Regina looks up at Anna Sophia with a tear stained face " I wish it was your heart." she crushes it into dust.

"He didn't go anything to you!" said Anna Sophia

" He let you go, Snow White. " said Regina

"But that's not what this is really about. You're upset because he rejected you and chose Emma over you." said Anna Sophia "He was never going to truly be yours with you controlling him that way. Just like Owen Flynn would be yours." said Anna Sophia

Regina looks at Anna Sophia surprised.

"Yes, I know about that. I used to talk to Kurt in psyche ward never believed anything he said but now that the curse is broken I do because I know you. I know that all you want is love Regina but this is not the way to get it. You are going to turn everyone against you this way. Henry already hates you this would make him hate you even more." said Anna Sophia

"I don't need advice from the woman who's fault this is!" Regina said through gritted teeth

" My fault? I'm not the one who tore MY family apart! I'm not the one who crushed the heart of one of the nicest guys in town… that was all you Regina. But I am going to be the one that is going to get Henry out of your house and back home where he belongs because god only knows what will happen the day he stops loving you!" said Anna Sophia.

"He will never stop loving me." said Regina "I won't let that happen."

"It's already started." said Anna Sophia.

"I'm going to give you some advice. Go back to the love affair you are having with your sister, David, and Kathryn and stay out of the affairs in my life." said Regina walking past Anna Sophia then turning around "And be happy that that wasn't your heart I just crushed." Regina leaves the vault and then Anna Sophia as well.

"Actually, part of me wishes it was. It would be better than what you're putting me through." said Anna Sophia

A week later Anna Sophia rushes into Granny's and sits across from her sister.

Mary Margret "Anna Sophia, what are you doing here so early?"

Anna Sophia, "Well, I'm obviously doing the same thing you are."

Mary Margret "All right. " Anna Sophia sits down and she and Mary Margret prepare.

David enters the coffee shop and Ruby gives him his order and that is when he notices the gang. "Good morning, Mary Margret… Good morning, Anna Sophia"

"Good morning how are things at the animal shelter?" asked Mary Margret

"Well the apes haven't taken over." said David

" It's only a matter of time." said Anna Sophia

"Not on my watch." said David. they all laugh and then David leaves. Mary Margret and Anna Sophia watch as David takes coffee out to Kathryn.

"This is making a volcano?" asked Emma

"You come up with the lamest excuses." said Anna Sophia

"What's your excuse?" asked Emma

"I just got out of prison and I wanted to make sure he guy I love was ok." said Anna Sophia

"I just wanted to see him. He comes here every day at 7:15am to get coffee." said Mary Margret

"For him and his wife." said Emma

"She is not his wife… stop saying that." said Anna Sophia

"It' the truth Anna Sophia whether you want to admit it or not." said Emma "And both of you are acting like stockers."

"No, we're not. We just happen to know that he gets coffee at 7:15am to get to the animal shelter by 7:30am and get out at work at around 5pm." said Anna Sophia and Mary Margret together. "And on Thursday they go to Denny's."

"Whoa, you two just spoke in unison that's freaky." said Ruby

"I can't stop thinking about him. Love sucks. I wish there was some magic cure." said Mary Margret

" There was once but it sucked all the gold out of us and just made us evil monsters bent on killing Regina. We almost did it too if David hadn't gotten to us." said Anna Sophia

"You nearly killed someone you never told me that!" said Ruby

Everyone stares at the four girls. "Emma, Mary, Ruby could I speak to you outside for a second?"

The three girls go outside. "You can't repeat to anyone what I said. It was a long time ago and Mary Margret you don't even remember. I shouldn't have said anything…"

"Let's just go." said Mary Margret

Anna Sophia hands Ruby some money for the coffees and they leave.

Later at the store Mary Margret and Anna Sophia are getting various things when they bump into Kathryn knocking the stuff to the ground. Mary Margret notices the pregnancy test when she helps pick stuff up. "Congratulations." said Mary Margret

"Thank you." said Kathryn

Kathryn gets up and walks away then Regina turns to Mary Margret "I trust you'll be discrete their lives are their business not yours."

"This coming from the woman who tore Charming away from us and crushed a man's heart last week." said Anna Sophia "If she has his baby… I don't know what I'll do."

"There is nothing you can do, Anna. Nothing either of us can do and he doesn't belong to us no matter how we are feeling." said Mary Margret

" Don't wait for me… I got to go." said Anna Sophia rushing out of the store.

Anna Sophia goes to the animal shelter. "I'd like to sign up to volunteer here." she says to a receptionist just as David comes out from the back.

"Just sign these forms and you can start right away… David, would you mind showing…" the secretary looks at the name on the form "Miss Anna Sophia Blanchard the ropes."

"I'd be happy to." said David. Anna Sophia follows him into the back. "I didn't think you were the animal type? I thought you were too busy being a rebel and a rock musician?" said David

" Maybe I'm rebelling against rebellion?" she pointed out. Just then Mary Margret comes in with a sick bird and tells her that everything will be fine but she needs to get the bird back to her family.

"Come on, let's get her home so at least one of us can be happy." said Anna Sophia

" But you two can't go out there. there's a storm coming. " said David

"We'll take our chances besides, you know me I'm a rebel nothing stops me not even a storm. " said Anna Sophia

They drive until they get to a hilly area and Mary Margret puts down the cage and notices the fallen trees that go down the side of the cliff suddenly she trips and falls "Mary Margret! Mary Margret!" Anna Sophia scales her way slowly down the hill as she does David shows up and starts to scale down with her and then stop when they gets to the edge where the roots are hanging. " Mary Margret don't worry. We're here." said Anna Sophia

" Anna Sophia… David..." said Mary Margret

" You know how I keep saying that we are the same person. I need you believe that right now and trust me… trust yourself. Trust David we won't let you die. I promise." said Anna Sophia

Mary Margret grabs onto Anna Sophia and David who start to pull her up and get her onto safe ground.

"You really think I'd let both of you come here by yourselves." said David

"Thank you." said Mary Margret as she and Anna Sophia go back up the hill and over to the cage.

"Where are you two going?" asked David

"To find the flock what does it look like?" asked Anna Sophia

"It's too dangerous right now. We have to go." said David

They walk until they get to an abandoned cabin. "I think I know who this belongs to but I'm sure he won't mind if we spend a few hours." said Anna Sophia. She goes to the door and kicks it in.

"I didn't realize you could be so forceful." said David

"You are just getting to know me." said Anna Sophia

David starts a fire and then puts a blanket around Anna Sophia and Margret at the same time but they reject it.

"What's going on with you two today." said David

"What's going on is that we still have feelings for you." said Anna Sophia

"What?" asked David confused.

"That's right." said Mary Margret "I can't stop thinking about you."

"It's why we've been going to Granny's every morning at 7:15am it's to see you." said Anna Sophia

"I didn't want you to come to the woods because being around you is too painful it just reminds me of how you chose Kathryn over me." said Mary Margret

"How you chose her over us." said Anna Sophia

David laughs

"You find this funny?" asked Mary Margret and Anna Sophia together

"No, it's just I go to Granny's at 7:15am every morning to see both of you." said David

"Wait, you can't do this. I know… about Kathryn how she thinks she's pregnant." said Mary Margret

"We saw her at the store with the test. I felt like I had nothing left to hold on to which is why I got the job at the animal shelter with you so at least I could still be with you without being with you." said Anna Sophia

The rain stops and Mary Margret rushes out. "I'm so glad you aren't trying. I just hope she isn't because that would make things highly complicated once the curse breaks." they run off and Mary Margret let's the bird go. David grabs onto Mary Margret's hand and she rejects him and tells him that they have to forget each other and she walks away from him. He turns to Anna Sophia "Do you feel the same way too?"

"No, I don't. I know your feelings for me are real. Your imagined feelings for her were holding you back but in order to get things back to the way they were Mary Margret has to feel the way I do." said Anna Sophia

"But why?" asked David

"Because we are the same person and you can't love half a person can you?" asked Anna Sophia "But don't worry. I'll talk to her. She'll come around."

She walks away too.

That night, Mary Margret is sitting on the bed discussing what happened with Anna Sophia "You can't just walk away from this."

"Yes, I can." said Mary Margret

"No you can't. We nearly lost him to her once we can't do it again." said Anna Sophia

"Will you stop it with the we it isn't funny anymore! He chose Kathryn and she's pregnant." said Mary Margret "Nothing will change that. I have to move on and if you are smart you will too."

"I am not moving on because I'm not going to grin and bear it and pretend everything is ok when clearly it's not." said Anna Sophia

"Then have this discussion with Ruby because the only discussion I want to have with you is when did you attempt to kill the mayor?" said Mary Margret

"We both did back when we were Snow White. Rumplestilskine gave us a potion to cure us of love and it made us a hate filled monster bent on killing the evil queen. We couldn't even remember David but he took an arrow for us and nearly died to prove how much he loved us. I am not letting of a man like that and you shouldn't either. Now, tomorrow morning I say we go to Granny's at 7:30am."

"Ok." said Mary Margret

The next morning, Mary Margret and Anna Sophia are at Granny's Anna Sophia is talking to Ruby "So, you want to go to the rabbit hole tonight? Heard that cheshire cat will be there." said Ruby

"Not interested." said Anna Sophia

"What is up with you? You don't want to go out anymore. You're becoming a stick in the mud like your sister here." said Ruby

"I am not a stick in the mud!" said Mary Margret

"I'm not one either. I've just been preoccupied." said Anna Sophia

"David is married you need to get over him. Trust me you don't want to get involved with married people it gets messy." said Ruby

"What would you know about it… Ruby, you never told me you were with a married guy? When?" asked Anna Sophia

"Last year." said Ruby

" He was married?! O my god!" said Anna Sophia

Suddenly, David came in and then leaves. Mary Margret and Anna Sophia leave.

"What are you doing?" asked Mary Margret

"Trying not to see you." said David

"That's what I'm doing. This clearly this isn't working." said Mary Margret

"She's not pregnant." said David

Mary Margret and David kiss. "But of course love is still complicated."

" No it's not." said Anna Sophia "As long as we're all happy together that's all that matters."

"I'll take it you forgive me." said David

"Of course I do." said Anna Sophia

David and Anna Sophia kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Anna Sophia walks into Granny's and knocks on the door of number 2. August answers. She hands him the red box with the book in it. " It occurs to me ever since you came into town something about you seems familiar, Pinnocchio. This plan of yours better work." said Anna Sophia

"Don't worry. I'm taking her to the well. One drink from it and she will remember everything. The coupled with the story I'm adding to the book she'll be a believer in no time."

"Water is really you're plan? In a land without magic you really think water will work? How long have you been in this world." said Anna Sophia "Anyway, good luck. I have to get to the flower shop and get flowers for David." said Anna sophia "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day." said August

As Anna Sophia walks her walkie talkie starts to beat "Hey, kid. Happy Valentine's Day. Any luck finding the book?"

"I'll never find it again. It's gone. She won." said Henry

"She only won a battle not the war. I have a feeling we'll get that book back. You just have to have faith, kid. Besides, it's just a book when can finish the mission without it." said Anna Sophia

"I suppose." said Henry

"Cheer up after all it is Valentine's day." said Anna Sophia "Love you, Henry."

"I love you too. Goodbye, Grandma." said Henry

Anna Sophia walks towards Game of Thorns and approaches Moe French as he is putting roses into his van."Good morning, Mr. French."

"Good Morning, Miss Blanchard, I have your order right here." said Moe taking a boutique of roses and handing it to her and then hands him the money and he pockets it.

"Thank you." said Anna Sophia. Anna is about to walk away when Mr. Gold approaches them with his henchman.

"Mr. Gold…what are you doing here?" asked Mr. French

"I'm here to collect on the money you owe me, Mr. French." said Gold

"I'm afraid I don't have it at the moment but I will have it to you by next week." said Mr. French

"You were supposed to have it by today, Mr. French and the terms of the loan were very specific." said Mr. Gold

" Mr. Gold, give the man a break. He runs a flower shop for crying out loud it isn't like he is made of money." said Anna Sophia

"Miss Blanchard, this is a business deal between me and Mr. French. Stay out of it." said Mr. Gold then he turns to his henchman. " Take the van. "

"No, not my van. It's Valentine's Day. I have a grand in roses in the back you have to let me sell them." said Mr. French

"I'll let you and my associate finish this conversation. Good day, Mr. French." said Mr. Gold as the henchman tries to take the van and Mr. French and Anna Sophia try to stop him.

" You are a monster! You won't get away with this Mr. Gold. People won't stand for this!" said Mr. French as the henchman suddenly drives away.

" He's always been very untrustworthy though sometimes his deals are worth it." said Anna Sophia

"What would you know about it, Miss Blanchard?" asked Mr. French

"I've made a deal or two with him before." said Anna Sophia "Thank you for my order. Happy Valentine's day."

Anna Sophia goes after Mr. Gold "Mr. Gold, could I talk to you? It's about backing the 'poison apples'. " said Anna Sophia

" I thought your band broke up due to creative differences." said Mr. Gold

"It did but maybe if they knew we had your support we'd be able to get guaranteed gigs outside of this town and we could keep playing." said Anna Sophia

" We have been through this before but apparently I have to repeat myself but I am only going to say this once! You're a 28 year old wanna be rock musician with no particular ambitions who spends her time either hanging around my shop, going to bars, or having a love affair with your sister, a recovered coma patient, and his wife and you except me to financially back your band when there is no definite proof that you have the ability to make it anywhere other than Story brooke and nothing to give me if the band dissolves? Miss Blanchard, I'm a businessman not a fairy god parent! Now, I suggest you give up on your band's future and think of your own. Now if you excuse me I am very busy and don't have time for idle chit chat besides I'm sure you have to meet up with that Charming friend of yours. Have a good day, Miss Blanchard." said Mr. Gold walking into his shop and slamming the door in his face.

"He must still be sore about that chipped cup incident…. wait, did he just call David charming? No he couldn't have meant… could he? I wonder…" said Anna Sophia

Later,Anna Sophia is sitting at the counter at Granny's eating apple pancakes mainly because ever since the curse she loved to live dangerously. Though, she wasn't really hungry she really just wanted to bug Ruby at work. " You are totally gonna love me." said Ruby

"Really? Why's that?" asked Anna Sophia

" I got the poison apples a gig tonight." said Ruby

"First off we don't play anymore. No one wants to bother if we can't leave town." said Anna Sophia

"Well, I already talked to a few of the guys they'd be willing but only for tonight." said Ruby

"All right but I really don't have anything new." said Anna Sophia

"What about the fairy tale thing you were telling me about?" asked Ruby

"The one about... David that's personal" said Anna Sophia

"But people would love it and they won't know it's about him." said Ruby

"How many songs are we allowed to do?" asked Anna Sophia

"Three." said Ruby"So you could do that and two covers and you'll be done besides, I was planning a girls' night and I was hoping you'd be there. I mean you are my best friend after all."

"Ok. Fine." said Anna Sophia

The clock hits 7:15am and Mary Margret comes in followed by David. They sit at separate tables but Anna Sophia takes her breakfast and decides to sit with David. "Morning, David. Mind if I join you?"

"Sure." said David

"How are you, Anna Sophia?" asked David

"Fine. Singing at the bar tonight. Thinking of doing that song I wrote you." said Anna Sophia

"What? Are you sure that's wise?" asked David

"Probably not but no one will know it's about you." said Anna Sophia

Emma enters and sits across from Mary Margret "So, how are you?"

"Henry is fine." said Mary Margret

"That's not what I asked. Is he really?" asked Emma

"He's his normal happy self… I mean he misses you terribly. I'm with him 8 hours a day so I should know." said Mary Margret

Ashley enters with her baby "8 hours? Do you take new borns?" asked Ashley

"I could watch Alex if you need help, Ashley." said Anna Sophia

"Don't take this the wrong way, Anna Sophia but considering your reputation and the fact that you were just in jail I'd have to pass." said Ashley

"Wow, ever since this curse you've been kind of a judgmental bitch!" said Anna Sophia

"I've had to take night classes to better myself! Do you know how hard it was for me to fight all the temptations to give up Alexandra so I'd watch who you call a judgmental bitch!" said Ashley

"Then stop acting like one!" said Anna Sophia

"Sorry, I've been so exhausted with the baby and Sean has been so busy so we haven't talked about the getting married thing." said Ashley

"Well, if he has to work…" said Emma

"On Valentine's day… he couldn't get out of it." said Ashley

"Well we could still have fun. How about a girls night. Emma you can come to if you leave the badge at home." said Ruby

"Not really in the party mood but you guys have fun." said Emma

"You going?" David asked Anna Sophia

" I'm playing remember?" said Anna Sophia

" Then maybe I'll pop by the bar later." said David

"You better." said Anna Sophia "Anyway, we better get going or we'll be late for work. Good bye, guys."

Anna Sophia drives past the animal shelter.

"Anna Sophia, you just passed the animal shelter." said David

"I know. David, I need to go to Mr. Gold's before work." said Anna Sophia

"What? Gold is probably not even home." David pointed out.

"I'm counting on that." said Anna Sophia

"You want to break in? Why?" asked David

" I think Gold knows who he is but I can't be sure until we search his house." said Anna Sophia

"I'm not really comfortable with that." said David

"Please for me. It will get us one step closer to being together." said Anna Sophia

"How?" he asked

"If Gold knows maybe he could help us break the curse. " said Anna Sophia

"What curse? What are you talking about?"asked David

"David, if you love me please just support me on this and help me break into Gold's house." said Anna Sophia

"Ok, I'm behind you." said David

They get out of the car and go over to the nearest terallis. David and Anna Sophia climb up and jump into the nearest window. They start to search the room. Anna Sophia finds a picture. "Hey look at this." she says.

"Anna Sophia, that just a drawing by an artist named Baelfire. " said David

"But look at him doesn't he remind you of someone?" asked Anna Sophia

" Not really." said David

"Take Gold and turn him into a 14 year old." said Anna Sophia

"So, he has a drawing of the relative I don't think that proves much." said David

"What if this relative was him or his brother or son or something?" asked Anna Sophia

"When have you ever known Gold to be married?" asked David

"It's possible. He was in love once. He doesn't talk about her but he loved someone more than life itself. I know I touched something that belonged to her and he threw me out." said Anna Sophia

Suddenly, hear a bump from downstairs. "Someone else is here." said Anna Sophia. She slowly sneaked down stairs and as they walk down the stairs they don't see anyone but then Anna Sophia looks over at the dining room table "Where's the cup?" asked Anna Sophia

"Cup? what are you talking about?" asked David

"There was a chipped cup over there. I was having tea here once to discuss something with Gold and I was going to use this chipped cup and he screamed at me and told me to get out and never come back." said Anna Sophia

"Obviously, you ignored that." said David

"Life isn't worth living without a little danger." said Anna Sophia

"Are you sure you weren't a pirate in a past life?" asked David

"No. I was Snow White." said Anna Sophia "Now, come on let's keep looking we have to find something."

They turn around a corner and bump into Emma "What are you doing here? What did you do with Gold's stuff?"

"Nothing, We just got here. We were looking for… well it doesn't matter. we'll just go." said Anna Sophia

Mr. Gold enters the room "I wouldn't rush, Miss Blanchard… Mr. Nolan. Don't worry, I don't believe you robbed me I have a pretty good idea who did that. In fact, Sheriff Swan, you are no longer needed. I can take care of this."said Mr. Gold

"No you don't this a police investigation and if you don't tell me what you know I'll have to arrest you for obstruction of justice." said Emma

"His name was Moe French he was a shop owner we had a disagreement on a loan earlier today." said Gold

"That's the nice way to put it." said Anna Sophia "He had one of his henchmen take the guy's van and left Mr. French helpless to do much of anything."

"You were there?" asked Emma

"Yes. I was buying flowers for… someone." said Anna Sophia

"OK. I'll check this guy out." said Emma "Anna Sophia… David, let's leave Mr. Gold alone. Unless you'd like to press charges against them for being in your house, Mr. Gold?"

" It's all right, Miss Swan I'm sure Miss Blanchard is just here to ask about backing for her band again isn't that right, Miss Blanchard?" he asked

"Yes. I'm sorry Mr. Gold, I'm rather desperate about this." said Anna Sophia

"The answer is still no." said Gold

Emma, David, and Anna Sophia leave Gold's.

"I wish we could have stayed longer. I really wanted to see if we could find more evidence. I know he knows about this. He said you were my charming friend." said Anna Sophia

"That's nice of him." said David

" But it he said charming… doesn't that seem odd to you?" asked Anna Sophia

"Why would it be odd?" asked David

"You're a guy would you describe another man as charming?" asked Anna Sophia

"No. I guess not." said David

"The thing of it is back before this curse I nicknamed you Prince Charming. As in Snow White and Prince Charming… you see where I'm going?" asked Anna Sophia

"Wait, you believe there is really a curse and that Gold knows the truth because he knows I'm Prince Charming." asked David

"Yes, because he's the one who created the curse not to mention he knew the future. He's rumplestilskin." said Anna Sophia

"Anna Sophia, maybe you should go home and lay down. I'll come by the bar later with your valentine surprise." said David

"I'm serious, David." said Anna Sophia

"I am too, please, Anna Sophia." said David

Anna Sophia walks in the direction of her house.

That night, at the bar, Ruby, Mary Margret, and Ashley are drinking and talking as The poison apples are playing their songs when Anna sophia says "OK, this last one is for all of you who have found someone…. I used to think my life was cursed. Things could not get any worse. Then one day out of the blue. I woke up to something new. You rode on a white horse. Chased me through a forest. tumbled me to the ground. I tried to run but turned around because you stole my heart and I knew from that point on we'd never be a part when you said … No matter where you go, no matter what you do. I will always find you. I will always find you. …" just then Sean came in for Ashley and he proposes to her " Go, Ashley!" They go off and Anna Sophia keeps singing the song when David enters and she ends the song with "O, Baby I love you…. Thank you all for coming out tonight. We are the Poison Apples This is Lenny, Jimmy, and Spuds and I'm Anna Sophia ! Good night and Happy Valentine's day!" said Anna Sophia She gets off the stage and goes towards David and Mary Margret does the same. They go outside. "Checking up on me?" asked MM.

Hands MM gift with a card attached. "Wanted to make sure you weren't with someone other guy."

MM opens the card. "Like you… Kathryn I woof you."

"I'm sorry attached the wrong card. I meant to give you this one." he said

"David, if two people are supposed to be together they find a way but if this is our way we need a new one." said MM

"I'm sorry. At least open the gift it is meant for you." said David

"I'm sorry but I don't want it. Happy Valentine's day." said Mary Margret who goes back inside.

David gives Anna Sophia a box. "You sure this is mine?" asked Anna Sophia

"I'm sure…" said David "Please open it."

Anna Sophia opens it and inside is a necklace "O my god! This is my mother's necklace. Gold took from me for wasting his time." said Anna Sophia "How did you get him to sell it to you?"

"I just paid him. He seemed in a rather generous mood today perhaps something about getting his stuff back from the robbery." said David

"Unless he got the cup back then trouble is just beginning. " said Anna Sophia "Maybe we should take a stroll over to Game of Thorns."

Anna Sophia takes David and they go over to the flower shop and noticed that the door was unlocked. "Mr. French… Mr. French are you here?" they hear a clatter from the back of the store and see Mr. Gold tying Moe French up.

Anna Sophia and David are frozen in shock in what they are seeing which gives Gold enough time to tie them up too. "Better bring you two along. It's harder to get word to Miss Swan if you're with me. Nothing personal Mr. Nolan… Miss Blanchard. Unfortunately you caught me on a very bad day and Miss Blanchard I gave you an out this morning you should have taken it. "

David and Anna Sophia had been tied back to back and everyone was put in the van. "David, I'm sorry I didn't mean for our Valentine's day to turn into a horror film. If Gold kills us tonight I just want you to know I love you more than anything in the world."

"I love you to Anna Sophia." said David

"QUIET BACK THERE!" Yelled Gold

Not too long after they are in a van heading to Gold's cabin. He takes them into the cabin and then locks the door. He sits Moe in a chair and ungags him"Miss Blanchard, you wanted to be in my business with Moe French well you are about to see exactly what our business is!" he turns to Moe, "You are going to answer two questions where is it and who told you to take it?" asked Gold "Do you understand the rules? Good."

"But Mr. Gold I really needed my van back!" said Moe

"That is not a good answer! Where is it? Where is it?" he asked hitting the man with his cane.

Anna Sophia starts to cry from watching the pain that Gold is inflicting but she is also trying to cut the ropes with her teeth.

"But it wasn't my fault." said Moe

"My fault… my fault… what do you mean not your fault! It wasn't mine it was yours! You are her father! You should have protected her! It was not my fault it was yours!" He started beating Moe with his cane harder and harder until he is grabbed by Emma.

"Enough." said Emma

When they are outside " Well, good news is you didn't damage anything he needs but I'm going have to put you in jail. Now what is this about?" asks Emma

"He stole from me." said Gold

"This is more than about stealing. you said something about how he hurt her what he did to her… if someone is in trouble maybe I can help?" said Emma

"No, Miss Swan. Now, if you excuse me I am going home." said Gold

"The only place you are going is jail." said Emma as the ropes came loose, " Anna Sophia… David… would you mind coming down and answering a few questions about the case?"

"Could we come by in the afternoon?" asked Anna Sophia

Emma nods. That afternoon Emma is eating her lunch when Anna Sophia and David come in she starts to ask them questions when Regina shows up with Henry. Emma takes him out for ice cream and David and Anna Sophia follow. Anna Sophia realizes she forgot her purse and comes back but hides behind the door to overhear them… "What is your name?" asked Regina

"Mr. Gold." said Gold

"What is your real name?" asked Regina

"That's been my name as long as I have been on this Earth. " said Gold

"What about time spent in other places?" asked Regina

"What are you asking, dearie?" he asked

"If you want it back then tell me your name." said Regina

"Rumplestilskine." said Gold

" I knew it!" said Anna Sophia.

"We are trying to have a private conversation." said Regina

Anna Sophia enters "Sorry, forgot my purse. Good bye, Regina. Good bye, Rumplestilskin. I will see both of you later but don't worry mums the word but Regina now that he's being honest I'd be afraid… I'd be very afraid"

"The only one who should be afraid, Miss Blanchard is you because you may have figured out the truth but it will just make the pain of the destruction of your happy life so much worse. " said Regina

Anna Sophia picks up the purse and leaves.

At the ice cream parlor Anna Sophia whispers into Henry's ear and he gets excited but then scared "But he'd never help if he would his price would be too high." said Henry

"What are you talking about?" asked Emma

"Sorry, Emma you aren't ready." said Anna Sophia

"Maybe we could coax him, Henry. He likes you maybe you could convince him." said Anna Sophia "But I'd give it a couple of days but we'll get operation cobra even farther then before."

A few days later, Mary Margret and Anna Sophia are get out of their car when they see David by himself.

"What did you tell her?" asked Mary Margret

"I was going for a walk." said David

"But you didn't tell her the walk was with us?" asked Mary Margret

"No of course not." said David

"We have to tell her the truth about us." said Mary Margret

"I hate to say this but she's right. If she finds out from someone else it will be a thousand times worse." said Anna Sophia

"I don't know if I can do that. I don't want to hurt her that way." said David

"The only other way not to hurt anyone is if we aren't together." said Anna Sophia

"I guess I have no choice then. I'll talk to her." said David

The next day Anna Sophia is at the apartment with Ruby on her day off. "So, David is telling Kathryn everything. I don't think it's the best idea but it's better if he hears it from him than from someone else." said Anna Sophia

"It's better if you hadn't gotten involved with him at all. I told you never get involved with married men." said Ruby

"I can't help it. I feel a deep connection with David that I've never felt with anyone else." said Anna phone rings and she picks it up. "You told her? Good. I know but now we can all have a fresh start and things can be normal. And Thank you for doing this I know it was extremely difficult." the door bell rings and Ruby gets it.

"Anna Sophia… it's Kathryn." said Ruby

"I'll talk to you later. Bye." said Anna Sophia "Kathryn, I know you're upset but I'd like to thank you for understanding especially after David and I getting kidnapped by Mr. Gold."

" Understanding?! Understanding?! All three of you lied to me over and over and you expect me to be understanding? And what was that about getting kidnapped by Gold?... I'll show you understanding you whore!" yelled Kathryn and slapped Anna Sophia across the face.

" I try to spare your feelings and this is the thanks I get!" Anna Sophia slaps her right back.

"Spare my feelings? By having him spew out some crap about not connecting?" yelled Kathryn

" He never told you did he? He told me that he told you." said Anna Sophia "At least about me. Did he not tell you about my sister either?"

"No because telling me about either of you would have been the honorable thing to do. So all of you can just screw yourselves." said Kathryn leaving Anna Sophia alone.

Anna Sophia calls David. "You are nothing but a son of a bitch!"

"Anna Sophia? What's the matter?" David asked

"What's the matter? What's the matter? You didn't tell Kathryn about us and she found out from someone else that's the matter?! Now why the hell did you not tell her?" demanded Anna Sophia

"I'm sorry Anna, I just didn't want anyone to get hurt." said David

"Well, now we're all gonna get hurt and I can only imagine what this will do to Mary Margret. You are my husband David and I love you but until this curse is broken I don't think we should be together." said Anna Sophia

"But Anna…" said David "I'm sorry"

"Me too." said Anna Sophia

Anna Sophia heads to the mayor's office "You told Kathryn about us?!" yelled Anna Sophia

"I told you that things would be worse for you." said Regina

" Is this supposed to be some type of revenge for Daniel because I doubt that he would approve of any of this. Why can't you just let this go?" asked Anna Sophia

"Because I'm going to destroy you if it is the last thing I ever get out of my office." said Regina

Anna Sophia leaves. Anna Sophia is walking past the school and bumps into Henry. "Hey, I thought you lost the book."

"Emma found it." said Henry

"Good to see operation cobra is back in action." said Anna Sophia

"How are things going with David?" asked Henry

"Not so great. We're taking a break until the curse it broken." said Anna Sophia "I have a feeling a lot of dirt will be flying about me and Mary Margret and if David is still with us it will make things worse." said Anna Sophia "But we'll still have cobra. See you later, kid." Anna Sophia gives him a giant hug and leaves when she sees Regina's car pull up.

" Henry! Henry, I told you I don't want you hanging around with Miss Blanchard anymore." said Regina "Miss Blanchard, I suggest you leave my son alone before I put a restraining order against you."

"He's my grandson and I'm getting him back." said Anna Sophia

"Good luck with that, Miss Blanchard and until you can prove it stay away from him!" said Regina leading Henry away.

"Thanks for putting Operation Cobra back on. He really needs this." said Anna Sophia

"Well, I can't sacrifice Henry's plan for mine. We are all trying to get the same thing accomplished." said August "I heard that you and Charming are over though."

"Just for now." said Anna Sophia "We'll bounce back. You just concentrate on my daughter. I'll focus on my life."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Anna Sophia! Anna Sophia, come on I want to get to Granny's early so we can get volunteers for miner's day." said Mary Margret calling her sister down from the loft. Anna Sophia come groggily down.

"You really think anyone will sell candles or even buy them from us after what happened with Kathryn because you are dreaming if you think that." said Anna Sophia

"You have to be positive about this. I'm sure they won't let their personal feelings get in the way." said Mary Margret.

"Ok, whatever you say." said Anna Sophia

An hour later Mary Margret and Anna Sophia enter Granny's.

"May I have everyone's attention. My sister and I just wanted to remind all of you that a special occasion is upon us again… Miner's day. So, if you would please join us and helping sell the candles that the nuns have so tirelessly made in honor of this day… so, who's with us?" asked Mary Margret.

"I told you." said Anna Sophia

Leroy starts walking towards the door. "You want to volunteer?" asked Mary Margret

"I want to leave sister you are in my way." said Leroy

"Of course but if you wanted to…" said Mary Margret

"Quite a team we'd make the two town harlots and the town drunk. Because see there are only two people who are liked less than me in this town and that is you two so you're asking me for help you're screwed." said Leroy

"How dare you talk to me and my sister that way! We won't always have reputations are harlots but you'll always have one as a drunk." said Anna Sophia

"Whatever." said Leroy who leaves.

"

Mary Margret leaves too and Anna Sophia goes after her and Emma is not too far behind. "Mind if I join you guys… so, what's miners day and why are you beating yourself up?"

"It's a holiday where we celebrate how the nuns used to trade candles with the miners for coal but now it's a big party. Everyone loves it." said Mary Margret

"It doesn't seem like it." said Emma

It's not miners day. It's us." said Anna Sophia "All our volunteers dropped out."

"Is this about David?" asked Emma

"Yes, a few of them told me as much." said Anna Sophia "But luckily, I don't care what people think."

" That's all well and good for you, Anna but I've never been a home wrecker." Mary Margret blurted out

"This will blow over. You don't have to charity to win people's hearts back." said Emma

"I have to do something." said Mary Margret

"Anna Sophia, why are you doing this?" asked Emma

"Moral support. My sister needs help." said Anna Sophia

"How can you be so positive when we've ruined our lives?" asked Mary Margret

"Because I don't think we have besides you told me to be positive remember?" asked Anna Sophia

"And when do you listen to me?" asked Mary Margret

"When she feels it's right." said Emma. phone rings.

"Sorry, duty calls. Hang in there both of you and if there is anything I can do. I will."Emma leaves.

"Thank you." said Mary Margret and Anna Sophia together

"Let's go sell some candles." said Anna Sophia "Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to work we go."

"The song isn't making me feel better." said Mary Margret

A few hours later at the school. Leroy walks up to the desk where Anna Sophia and Mary Margret are sitting "Hello, sisters. I'd like to volunteer."

"No you don't you made that very clear at Granny's this morning." said Mary Margret

"So, get out of here." said Anna Sophia

"Well maybe I saw the light." said Leroy " It doesn't matter what my reasons are. You and your sister obviously need help."

"Yes we need help with the candle booth. but no cursing, no drinking, and I call all the shots." said Mary Margret " Along with my sister here."

"Yes, ma'am." said Leroy

Leroy walks away.

"I wonder what changed his mind?" asked Mary Margret

" Maybe he remembers too." said Anna Sophia

"Remembers what?" asked Mary Margret

"That he's Grumpy." said Anna Sophia then she hears him say that he would sell all the nuns candles "Did he just say we'd sell all the candles? Maybe I'm right."

That afternoon at the miners' day carnival. " Light your way to a happy Miners' day! Light your way to a happy miners' day!" Mary Margret yells."This isn't working. "

"Then we got to pack it up." said Leroy

"You're giving up already?" asked Anna Sophia

"If customers can't go to us we have to go to them door to door." said Leroy

" People won't want us in their houses." said Mary Margret

"Exactly, they'd pay us just to leave. Leroy, you are brilliant!" said Anna Sophia

they run over to where Emma is "Emma, need your opinion. Scarf or no scarf." said Mary Margret

"Scarf." said Emma "And Anna Sophia lose the leather jacket."

"Thanks." they say together.

Mary Margret, Anna Sophia, and Leroy start going door to door to try and sell candles for miners' day but with no luck. "Son of a bitch! You are all terrible people! Can't you see love is at stake here!"

The next day, Leroy goes up to tell Astrid the bad news but instead tells her that they sold all the candles. Mary Marget is about to say something to him when Anna Sophia pulls him over " How could you do that?! How could you tell her we sold all those candles that is $5000 worth of candles and money we don't have!" said Anna Sophia

"Don't worry. I got a plan." said Leroy

"Like your door to door plan where we are all laughed at!" said Mary Margret "Why are you even doing this?"

"I'm helping the nuns." said said looking over at Astrid

"Leroy, she's a nun could you pick anyone less available?" asked Mary Margret

"Maybe she'll quit the sisterhood it wouldn't be the first time someone did." said Anna Sophia "Now, Leroy, what's your plan?"

"I'm selling my boat." said Leroy

That afternoon Leroy is showing Gold the boat. "It's a bit of fixer upper I know but it's a great boat worth about $5000 I'd say."

"I'd say 3." said Gold

"I need 5." said Leroy

"And why so specific?" asked Gold

"Because he needs 5 can't you just accept that without making this 20 questions!" stated Anna Sophia

"Miss Blanchard, you remember what happened the last time you got involved in my business?" asked Mr. Gold

"You don't even have to give me the money just forgive the nuns one month's rent." said Leroy

"The nuns? So that's what this is about." said Gold "Well, I can afford to let them off it's true but I won't the rental agreement is very specific and if they don't pay I am within my rights to evict. And it would be a pleasure to get rid of such distasteful tenants." said Gold

"What did nuns ever do to you?" asked Anna Sophia

"That is none of your day, Leroy… Good day, Miss Blanchard. " said Gold

Anna Sophia goes after Gold "What's your price for letting the fairies off?" she whispered to him

"It's much to high for you I'm afraid." said Gold

"What do you want? Whatever it is you can have it. Just help Grumpy get his life back." said Anna Sophia

"No." said Gold

Leroy and Anna Sophia enter Granny's "Did you get it?"

"What do you think?" asked Leroy

"I'm thinking you're right. We can't do this." said Mary "How could we think that the two town harlots and the town drunk could ever make a difference."

" Well you were dreaming." said Leroy

" That's what I told her too." said Anna Sophia

"Leroy, you do realize that a relationship with Astrid could never happen." said Mary Margret

"I just wanted a moment with her just one moment so that I'd know that everything would be all right. She was the only one that ever believed that I could do anything." said Leroy

"But sometimes when the world tells you something is wrong there are consequences to doing it just look at me and Anna Sophia." said Mary Margret

" But there were moments with him that were great and I never wanted to let them go so I understand where you're coming from, Leroy. I even convinced Mary to be with him too because I knew it was the best thing for both of us. See, he belongs with us just like you belong with Astrid." said Anna Sophia

"Well drinking isn't going to do us any good." said Leroy

"What will?" asked Mary Margret

"I can only think of one thing." said Leroy

"Let's go." said Anna Sophia

Anna Sophia and Leroy go up to the roof of one of the houses by where the miners day party is taking place.

"Leroy! Anna Sophia! Don't!" yelled Mary Margret

"We aren't jumping." said Anna Sophia

"Then what are you doing up here?" asked Mary

"Your sister and I are getting our moment. You might want to stand back." said Leroy

"Hi Ho!" said Anna Sophia as she and Leroy slam their pick axes into either side of the generator causing a black out.

"Time to sell candles." said Leroy

Mary Margret, Anna Sophia, and Leroy get to their booth and in no time at all they are sold out. Anna Sophia spots David in the crowd and goes over to him "Happy Miners Day." said Anna Sophia

"Anna… I see you figured out how to sell the candles." said David

"With help. How are you?" asked Anna

" Kathryn is missing. she's been missing since the day we told her about haven't seen her have you?" asked David

"Not since she called me a whore the other day." said Anna Sophia "I'm so sorry."

Emma comes up in her sheriff car. "David, I need you to come with me to the station so you can tell me everything."

"I already did." said David

"I thought so too." said Emma

"Emma, whatever you think he's involved in he's not. I vouch whole heartily for him." said Anna Sophia "And the day she went missing I was with him most of that day."

"Then you better come down too." said Emma

She then escorted them to the cop car as the whole town including Mary Margret watched.

At the station. Emma escorts Anna Sophia and David into the interrogation room. "David, what exactly happened between you and Kathryn."

"Well, I lied to her and told her that we weren't connecting and I don't know how but she found out the truth and I assumed she went to Boston because she wasn't home when I drove home. I had been with Mary Margret before that she is breaking things off with me." said David

"Wait, Anna Sophia you said you were with him." said Emma

"I couldn't just let him go down for something I know in my heart he didn't do. I broke things off with him on the phone earlier that day." said Anna Sophia "But he was with my sister."

"We have a phone conversation that says otherwise." said Emma

"Well, clearly whoever got them for you faked did you get these from?" asked Anna Sophia

"Sidney." said Emma

" Ha! You are going to believe any garbage that man give you. It's a well known fact that he is obsessed with Regina and do anything for her. She's clearly having him set this up and take the fall if they get caught. " said Anna Sophia

"That's not true." said Emma

"I think that superpower of yours may be off." said Anna Sophia

" Things don't look good though but with this phone record saying he talked to her and the fact that you just lied to me." said Emma

"I have no idea why it said that. I never did anything to Kathryn I just hope she's all right and she's somewhere warm." said David

"I'd start worrying about yourself more your wife is missing and you are in love with two women though to be honest liars have better material than this so both of you go home. To your own homes and David. Think about getting a lawyer." said Emma

David and Anna Sophia leave.

An hour or so later Anna Sophia goes to Granny's and sits down at the counter and watches Ruby talk to August and could tell her best friend was mesmerized by his story. Granny started to get very irritated by Ruby's flirting which was a normal occurrence. Though Anna Sophia had to admit she hadn't seen that look in Ruby's eyes since back when she used to talk about her boy friend Peter. After Granny calling her for the umpteenth time she goes over.

"I want you to start working Saturday nights." said Granny

"We have an agreement about Saturdays!" said Ruby

"I want to start to teach you how to do the books. We've been getting more business and with more business comes more paper work." said Granny

"Yea none of that sounds good." said Ruby

"It's got to be done!" yelled Granny

"Is this a punishment for talking to that guy?" yelled Ruby

"Ruby, I doubt this has to do with August." said Anna Sophia

" Anna Sophia, stay out of this! I'll take your order in a minute!" said Ruby

" If I wanted to punish you Liza I'd have better reasons first off you were late and second you dress like a slut during fleet week!" said Granny

"Well you dress like Norman Bates when he dresses up as his mother!" yelled Ruby

" Whoa! Ruby, you shouldn't speak to your grandmother that way!" said Anna Sophia

"Anna Sophia, Stay out of this!" yelled Ruby

"Ruby, you are a grown woman you have to stop acting like some kid." said Granny

"You just want me to act like you until I die. I should be out there having adventures not stuck in this diner!" argued Ruby

"As long as you work here you will do what I tell you." said Granny

" Fine, then I quit!" yelled Ruby taking off her apron and throwing it on the counter.

Ruby exits the diner. Anna Sophia goes after her. "Ruby… Ruby, wait!" she yells as she goes after her.

"Ruby, you can't quit. Granny just wants you to take over the business someday. I'm sure that's why she's making you work more. Take it from someone who is told almost everyday that she needs to get her life together she is doing it because she cares." said Anna Sophia

"Well, I need to go find my own life. I can't keep living Granny's. I'm leaving Story brooke." said Ruby

A few hours later Snow, Anna Sophia, and Emma are walking and discussing the disappearance of Kathryn when they bump into Ruby.

"You really leaving?" asked Anna Sophia

"Yea, I don't know where though." said Ruby

"Well, you might need a plan first." said Emma

"You can come home with us while you figure something out." said MM

They all walk in the direction of the Blanchard place. The next morning, Anna Sophia gets up and gets dressed and then she tries to sneak out and bumps MM.

"Where are you going, Anna?" asked Mary Margret

"I'm going to Kathryn, I can not let David suffer this way." said Anna Sophia

"Wait." said MM

" Don't try to stop me." said AS

"Stop you? I'm going with you." said MM

An hour or so later they drive to the edge of town and start to walk through the woods when they hear something up ahead and bump into David looking for something. He just stares at the girls with a blank stare like he doesn't even see them. "David, you looking for Kathryn too?" asked MM.

"Looking." he responds

"Emma knows you didn't do anything to her but don't worry we'll find her." said MM.

"Mary, I'm not sure if he sees us… David… David, can you hear me?" asked AS

"Looking" he says again and then walks off

"Regina put him under a spell." said AS

"Regina?" asked MM

"She's upset because I know the truth about the curse and this is the only way to get us away from Prince Charming. She made Kathryn disappear and now she's making him look for her. " said AS "We better stay close by and maybe get some back up. I'm calling the sheriff's station."

"You think we need to get Emma in on this?" asked MM

"Not Emma… Ruby… Red's wonderful at tracking. " said Anna Sophia she fails the phone and Ruby picks it up "Hello, sheriff's station." said Ruby

"Ruby, it's Anna Sophia David is on some bizarre trip in the woods by the toll bridge and we could use your help keeping tabs on him." said AS

Ruby gets off the phone

"Emma, something is wrong with David. Anna Sophia says he was in some type of dazed state in the woods." said Ruby

" We'll have to get lunch on the way to the woods." said Emma

They exit and drive by Granny's and then head into the woods. They start to search and Ruby is complaining about how they will never find him. Suddenly Ruby hears him and goes over to where he is. Anna Sophia and Mary Margret are not too far behind. They start to wake David up.

"Do you know where you are?" asked Emma

"No, the last thing I remember was that I was in your office with Anna Sophia." said David

"You don't remember anything since you were in my office last night?" asked Emma concerned

"What is going on?" asked David

Not too long after they end up in the hospital where Whale tells them that it is the same thing that happened when he first woke up and then Regina shows up.

"You have to be kidding me!" said Anna Sophia

"Ms. Mills, is still David's emergency contact." Whale explained

"Now, where is this man's lawyer? Have you even read him his rights?" asked Regina

"No, because he's not under arrest we are just talking." said Emma

"Unless, you want him to be under arrest." said Anna Sophia

"Why would I want him under arrest?" asked Regina "He's my friend."

"Because you are a sick, twisted woman and that is bull shit. You are not his friend you are our enemy. You want to destroy my life and the best way to do that is to take my husband down. After all, I took Daniel down." said Anna Sophia

"How dare you." said Regina

"How dare you." said Anna Sophia leaves and heads to the toll bridge where she overhears that Ruby was heading when she gets there she parks behind Ruby and goes down to the beach with her. As they walk they see a board and Anna Sophia helps her with it. She digs up a box that Anna Sophia recognizes "O my god… it's can't be…." said Anna Sophia

Ruby opens it and she and Anna Sophia both scream. "O my god, I can't believe this… Mary Margret killed Kathryn."

"What?" asked Ruby

"This is Mary Margret's jewelry box but she couldn't have killed Kathryn. She would never do that. She doesn't have the killer instinct only I do" said Anna Sophia and then Ruby looks at her with fear

"But I would never do this!" said Anna Sophia"Come on, go take this to Emma so we can find out the truth." Anna Sophia helps Ruby up and to her car. "Good luck."

Anna Sophia goes to the animal shelter and when she gets there Mary Margret is with David. "Where have you been? David, is in trouble don't you even care?" asked MM

"Of course, I do. I'm the one that got the three of us together remember? I'm the one who knows the truth but our problem just got worse." said Anna Sophia

"How could things get any worse. I already know I kidnapped her and possibly even killed her." said David

"No, you didn't there has to be an explanation." said Mary Margret

"You're right the problem is it is not a very good one." said David

Just then Emma enters. David and Mary Margret get up "Did you find her?" he asked

"No, we found a box. It has a human heart in it." said Emma

"O my god…" said David

"There's more. There were fingerprints inside the lid and they were a match." said Emma

"Emma… Emma, arrest me! Arrest me!" yelled David

"They weren't yours…" started Emma

"They were Mary Margret's." said Anna Sophia

"How did you know that?" asked Emma

"I was with Ruby when she found the box. It's Mary Margret's jewelry box. " said Anna Sophia "But Mary Margret would never do this. Someone is setting her and David up which means I'm going to be set up too. There were more than one set of prints weren't there?" asked Anna Sophia

"You're right, Anna Sophia. Yours were there too. I'm afraid Anna Sophia and Mary Margret Blanchard that you are both under arrest for the murder of Kathryn Nolan." said Emma

A few hours later in the sheriff's station. Anna Sophia is taking next to Emma while she takes Mary Margret's picture. "This is ridiculous. I didn't kill Kathryn and neither did Anna Sophia." said MM

"Of course not but although, I am your friend I am also the sheriff and right now the evidence leads to you so please just bear with me. I need to ask you both some questions." said Emma

As Anna Sophia and Mary Margret enter the interrogation room with Emma and see Regina "What the hell is she doing here?" asked Anna Sophia

"She's here to make sure I stay impartial." said Emma

"HA! This one has a vendetta against me and my sister might as well have Al Capone at an interrogation of the God father." said Anna Sophia as she sits down

"I have nothing to hide. ask me anything" said Mary Margret

"Miss Blanchard, the heart was found at the toll bridge have either of you ever been there before?" asked Emma

"Yes. Many times." AS and MM say together

"No need to talk at the same time. What was your purpose of going there." said Emma

"I'd meet David there we were having an affair." said Anna Sophia

"I was also have an affair with him." said Mary Margret

Emma takes out the box. "Have either of you seen this before?" asked Emma

"That's my jewelry box." said Mary Margret

"The heart was found in it. Someone is framing us." said Anna Sophia

"Someone is framing me." said Mary Margret

" Mary Margret, you think I did this? I might not follow the rules all the time but I would never kill anyone. Don't you see this is what Regina wants she's framing us and she wants to pin us against each other." said Anna Sophia

"I'm not framing anyone, Miss Blanchard. I am simply here to discover the truth now I know what you two must be going through. I lost love once and it changed me." said Regina

"That's very honest, Regina. You are very insightful about your corruption since Daniel but maybe you should let it go and stop ruining my life." said Anna Sophia "And for the record the only person I've ever attempted to kill was you!"

"Well, I'm right here. You are angry enough to kill me it will only prove that you have the instinct to kill Kathryn." said Regina

"Regina, can I see you out in the hall." said Emma "I told you to let me handle the questions."

"How did you know that she didn't do this. All the evidence clearly points to the Blanchard sisters especially Anna Sophia. She just said she's attempted to kill me." said Regina "And if there was a break in wouldn't there be evidence? You're their roommate was there a break in? These women have had their hearts broken and that will make you do unspeakable things."

Anna Sophia and Mary Margret are put in separate cells. "Why don't you confess to what you did?"

"Because I didn't do anything just like you didn't do anything and I can't believe you think I would murder someone." said Anna Sophia

"You just told Regina you attempted to murder her." said Anna Sophia

"Because we did but David stopped us and we have to have faith he will get us out of this again." said Anna Sophia

After a few hours of not talking to each other Emma enters "I see you two aren't speaking well I have more bad news. There was a hunting knife in the heating vent."

"The heating vent? I don't even know where the heating vent is." said MM

"Well, someone does. And the evidence is piling up you should get a lawyer. Both of you." said Emma

"A very good suggestion." said Mr. Gold as he enters

"What are you doing here?" asked Emma

"I'm here to offer my services." said Gold

"You're a lawyer?" asked Emma

"Yes." said Gold

"We don't need your influence we need the truth and my doing my job will be the way to get that." said Emma

"Leave." said AS and MM together.

"You heard them." said Emma

"No, my sister and I were talking to you. We need real help and you need to do your job as best you can." said AS.

"I just hope he has your best interests at heart." said Emma as she leaves

"We can't pay you." said MM

"I never asked for money." said Gold

"Then why are you doing this?" asked AS

"Well, let's just say I'm invested in your futures." said Gold

"Heard that line before." said AS.

"Miss Blanchard, if you want me to help you then I suggest you be more respectful. Then again I suppose I shouldn't except a whole lot from the woman who broke into my house and meddled in my affairs." said Gold

"And I shouldn't be putting my faith in a man who forced me to try and kill Regina and made the curse that put us in this damn world we call Story brooke but I am and I'm sorry I'll try to be more respectful." said Anna Sophia "Thank you for being my legal counsel."

Mr. Gold leaves without another word. That night MM and AS are in their separate cells when David comes in "Mary Margret… Anna Sophia. Emma said we could have a few minutes alone. I wanted both of you to know that Dr. Hopper helped me remember what happened during my black outs." said David

"I only got pieces of the memory but… we were in the woods and I kept saying don't do it… don't kill her." said David

"Kathryn? You remember me wanting to kill Kathryn?" asked MM

"Can you explain why I have that memory… can either of you explain it because there was a box found with a heart in it at our spot. And the weapon was found in your house so yes I'm asking did you two kill Kathryn?" asked David

"No, we didn't you have that memory because Mary Margret and I did attempt to kill someone but it wasn't Kathryn it was Regina and you stopped us. You stopped us by reminding us of who we are. But I can't believe you would look at all this evidence and not trust us." said Anna Sophia "When we trusted you when the evidence was pointing straight to you."

"I'm sorry. Really I am." said David

"Well, you can go screw yourself." said Anna Sophia

"Now get out." said MM

" Hopper is a better therapist than we take him for." said AS

"He made David believe we killed Kathryn." said MM

"Well, you believe I did it!" said AS

The two girls get ready to go to sleep when keys fall to the floor. "O my god. She's trying to get us to run."

Mary Margret takes the key and unlocks her cell "Mary Margret, what are you doing? You can't run away it's exactly what Regina wants." said Anna Sophia

" This is our out why aren't you taking it?" asked Mary Margret

"Because the last time I did something I shouldn't have I nearly got killed by Gold." said Anna Sophia

" You always say to live life dangerously so that's exactly what I'm going to do." said Mary Margret "I'm leaving this town and not looking back."

Emma enters. "Ok, the DNA came back on the heart. It's Kathryn's now that we know that. I know that someone has gone to a lot of trouble to frame both of you and I think Anna Sophia's right. I think it's Regina but without any hard evidence I can't confront her so I want both of you to hang in there." said Emma

Emma leaves the station and Mary Margret unlocks the cell. " Regina wants to destroy me? Well she can't do it if I'm not here." said Mary Margret

" She wants this. She wants us to run away. Bad things happen to anyone who ever leaves this town. Kurt Flynn had a heart attack, the roadies were in the car accident, Ashley had engine trouble and went into labor, and Kathryn went missing. God only knows what will happen to you if you leave." said Anna Sophia

"I'm taking my chances anything has to be better than being set up for murder." said Mary Margret

"Then I'm going with you but this is a mistake." said Anna Sophia

"This from the woman who went down into a mine with a little boy." said MM

Mary Margret gets out of her cell and then unlocks Anna Sophia's cell and they run away. They run all night until they get to the town line suddenly a figure grabs Mary Margret. "Hey let go of my sister!" she yells and takes out an arrow and shoots it by the figure who let's go of MM in confusion and then AS goes and takes her sister's hand as they run suddenly they trip on some overgrown tree roots and black out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Anna Sophia comes to she is tied in a chair that is up against her sister's. They are both gagged and tied so she can't say anything but she could feel her sister's fear and her own. Suddenly, the door opens and Emma comes in and ungags and unties them. "What are you two doing here?" she asked

"We were trying to escape town and this guy grabbed Mary Margret. I scared him by shooting an arrow close to his arm and he did let her go but as we ran we tripped over a tree root and then we woke up are you doing here?" asked Anna Sophia

"I went out looking for you two." said Emma

The three of them walked out of the room together and as they turn a corner Jefferson is there with a gun "Well, I see you found Spot and Lucky."

"I just called for back up. They will be here any minute." said Emma

"You didn't call anyone for the same reason you lied to me you don't want anyone to know where you are. Which means they don't." said Jefferson

"Why are you doing this?" asked Anna Sophia

"Because I have to." said Jefferson "Now, Emma tie the girls back up."

"You aren't tying my sister and I back up. You think we're afraid of you because we're not. I was kidnapped by Mr. Gold not to long ago I survived that I'll survive anything and I'll make sure my friends survive to." said Anna Sophia

"That's all well and good but I don't need you and your sister, Snow White other than for motivation. I just need your daughter to make a hat that works so I can get home." said Jefferson

"Hat? O, you're the mad hatter. Well Jefferson Emma can't do it because she doesn't believe. I've been trying to get her to believe but it hasn't worked and I don't think you forcing her to make magic happen will make her believe." said Anna Sophia

"I'll make her believe even if we die waiting." said Jefferson "Now Emma, tie them back up."

Emma ties them back up and leaves with Jefferson. A little while later Emma runs back in the room and unties the girls. "Emma, look out!" yelled MM before Anna Sophia has a chance to be untied but Jefferson knocks them all onto the ground and Emma ties to reach for the Sophia and Mary Margret untie themselves and as Jefferson and Emma struggle on the floor Anna Sophia tries to pull Jefferson off of Emma. He pushes her towards the wall. Then he points his gun at Emma. "Off with his head." Jefferson says. Anna Sophia takes croquet mallet and swings at his head and chest and then she and Mary Margret both kick him out the window.

"Are you ok?" they asked Emma together

"I'm fine but you two have to stop talking in unison. It's starting to seem like you're the same person." said Emma

"We are" said Anna Sophia

They all look out the window. "I guess the hat worked." said Anna Sophia as they went outside and started looking for Jefferson

"No sign of him anywhere." said Emma "By the way have you been taking kick boxing?"

"I'm not sure where that came from." said Mary Margret

"I think I'm starting to rub off on you." said Anna Sophia

"Who was he?" asked Mary Margret

"Just a man trying to find happiness." said Anna Sophia

They walk over to the parking lot and find Emma's car.

"I guess you'll be taking me back sheriff." said MM

Emma throws her the keys. "I'm leaving it up to the two of you but I've done my share of running and it isn't easy. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about Anna Sophia." said Emma

"I do and I don't want to leave but if Mary Margret does I can't let her go alone. Family doesn't leave each other behind. " said Anna Sophia

"Why do you care so much anyway Emma?" asked MM

"Because when Regina framed me you were there. When I wanted to run with Henry you were there and told me that running was not the answer. Family doesn't leave each other behind… friends don't either. So, you have to trust me. I can get you through this." said Emma

Anna Sophia and Mary Margret get in the car and go back to the station. When they get there Emma puts them back in their cells and then leaves "Regina will be pissed when she sees we are still here. I'm sure she put those keys in our cells."

Mr. Gold enters the station "Good morning, girls. Lovely to see you back." said Gold

"Good morning, Mr. Gold." said MM

"Good morning, Gold." said Anna Sophia "It's great to be back."

Regina then enters the station and sees the girls in the cells.

"Good morning, Regina." they say together

Mr. Gold steps in front of her. " My clients are not seeing visitors right don't I show you out. " said Mr. Gold

Mr. Gold and Regina exit together

"Did you see that? Did you see the look Regina gave Gold the this wasn't part of the plan look? I think Gold is helping Regina frame us." said Anna Sophia

"He's our lawyer why would he do that?" asked MM

" Yes, but why is he our lawyer?" asked Anna Sophia "He said he was invested in our futures the last time he said something like that a prophecy about emma was born. I think he's invested because he made a deal with Regina so she'd let him off of his charges."

"You are being paranoid." said MM

"Like I was when I told you something bad would happen if we left town. And look what happened we got kidnapped. " said Anna Sophia "I'm telling you I don't trust Gold and you shouldn't either. Besides, I know Regina is doing this because of Daniel." said Anna Sophia

"You've said that before. Who is Daniel?" asked Mary Margret

"Her true love. " said Anna Sophia

"I don't get involved in her personal life but apparently you do so you should be going down for this not me. Now, it was a long night and I'm getting some rest." said MM

The next day, Anna Sophia wakes up and sees Regina sitting and staring at her "What hell are you doing here? Where's Emma?"

"She hasn't come in yet. I thought I'd give you and your sister a chance to confess and spare this town and yourselves a messiness of a trail." said Regina

"We didn't do anything and you know that. " said Anna Sophia

"True but whether you and/or your sister confess you are leaving Story brooke." said Regina

"Why do you enjoy that idea? What did we do to you?" asked MM

"Because I've always believed in justice." said Regina

"No you haven't. You believe in revenge. Now, Madam Mayor you are not getting any confession from my sister or I today or ever. It will be a cold day in hell when we admit that either of us did anything except try to be with the man we love. Now get the hell out of this station before I'm arrested for your murder!" snapped Anna Sophia

"See you in court." said Regina who leaves.

A few hours later Emma, Gold, MM, and AS are discussing a meeting with the DA. Both MM and AS agree to do then King George and Regina came in. "Excellent choice."

First Mary Margret goes in and Anna Sophia can tell through the glass window that she was crashing and burning. Finally it was Anna Sophia's turn.

"Miss Blanchard, your sister's testimony was very revealing let's see what yours is like. Miss Blanchard, I understand you have a record. How many times have you been arrested?" asked Spencer

" seven but I've only been convicted 3 times." said Anna Sophia

"When did you first meet Kathryn Nolan?" asked Spencer

"The night that David woke up from his coma." said Anna Sophia

"You were very angry when you found out the truth. Why?" asked Spencer

"I knew it was a sham because I didn't know David's real name but I hated John Doe so I called him David Nolan. I made up that name." said Anna Sophia

"Miss Blanchard, I'd call that a coincidence. " said Spencer

"I wouldn't." said Anna Sophia

"I understand that you had a similar incident to the one your sister did. Is it true that after your affair with Mr. Nolan … Kathryn Nolan came to your apartment to confront you?" asked Spencer

"Yes, that's true." said Anna Sophia

Was anyone else present?" asked Spencer

"Yes my best friend Ruby Lupis." said Anna Sophia

" And I understand that during this confrontation that Mrs. Nolan slapped you and called you a whore." said Spencer

"Yes that's true." said Anna Sophia

"That must have made you very angry." said Spencer

"I was but not with her though the slap did hurt. I was mad at David for not telling her the truth when MM and I asked him to and at the person I knew told her Regina Mills. Regina has been trying to keep my sister, David, and I apart ever since I remembered the truth." said Anna Sophia

"Which is?" asked the DA

" We're cursed all of us. I remembered after I kissed him but Mary Margret still doesn't remember and neither does David though he's our husband prince charming." said Anna Sophia

"The man you believe you're married to was with another woman that must have upset you greatly." said Spencer

"it did." said Anna Sophia "But this is not about her death this is about the mayor's grudge. She blames me and Mary Margret for the death of her boyfriend and that ,Mr. Spencer is the truth."

"Miss Blanchard, Mrs. Nolan is the only person in this town who was ever murdered and an insanity claim will not get you out of this."said Spencer

"I'm not insane and I'm not going to just roll over like that night when you made me tell David that I didn't love him so he could marry Kathryn and you could unite kingdoms with her father." said Anna Sophia "You trumped up jack ass,,, and you stop punishing us we didn't kill him… we didn't kill Daniel your mother did and you have no right to ruin our lives because of her actions!" yelled Anna Sophia approaching the one way mirror that Regina was watching her from" I can't believe after my sister and I have tried to help both you and Henry over the years you'd still act like this. I hope you die and burn in hell bitch and if it wasn't against the law I would murder you because you are the one that should be arrested for all the murders you've committed and for framing me! When this curse is broken you better run because a storm will be coming! You hear me a storm is coming!"

"I believe we're done here.' said Mr. Gold and escorts Anna Sophia back to her cell.

"Miss Blanchard, you've been in front of the DA you know that that is not acceptable behavior and until we are sure that Regina framed you and your sister we can't blame her for doing fact, that behavior just proves the exact opposite. " said Gold

"I've been in front of that man 7 times. I' am sick and tired of his manipulative crap. It's why Regina made him DA! He doesn't care about the truth, Mr. Gold. He cares about winning. " said Anna Sophia

" Miss Blanchard, unless you change this behavior I can no longer be your counsel." said Gold

"Fine, I didn't ask you to anyway and you are probably setting this up with Regina. You would do anything with anyone if there was something in it for you!" yelled Anna Sophia

" Anna Sophia, you aren't just hurting yourself if you act this way. You are taking me down with you and I'm not going down." said MM

" Everyone believes I did this even you! When I didn't do anything and Regina is the one who did everything. Operation Cobra is crashing and burning because of us." said Anna Sophia

"It's crashing and burning because of you." said MM

Henry enters the station "You two shouldn't fight. You're sisters. You have to work together." said Henry

"Henry, you shouldn't be here. Go home." said Anna Sophia

"But we have to figure out how to get both of you out of this. You can't get punished for trying to be with David." said Henry

"Henry, remember what I told you when I was arrested for endangering you in the mines." said Anna Sophia

"Yea, I remember." said Henry

"We have to follow a procedure if my sister and I are ever getting out of this. Even if she does believe that I'm the one that did this." said Anna Sophia

Henry looks over at Mary Margret shocked "You think that Anna Sophia killed Mrs. Nolan?"

"I'm sorry, Henry but it's really the only thing that makes sense." said MM

"Sometimes what makes sense isn't the truth." said Henry

"Boy has a point." said Anna Sophia

"Anna Sophia would never do this because you'd never do this." said Henry

" Henry… you need to go home." said Anna Sophia

"I believe both of you and I love you more than anything." said Henry

The next night, Mary Margret is crying in her cell and Anna Sophia is trying to comfort her when Regina enters "Having a bad day?"

"What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough relishing?" asked Anna Sophia

"I just want to enjoy this while I can because the trail starts tomorrow and it won't be a long one and I will never see either of you ever again." said Regina

" Regina, I don't know what I ever did to you but I'm sorry." said MM

"Apology not accepted." said Regina

" You're getting what you want just leave us alone." said Anna Sophia

"You dare talk to me after the things you said yesterday." asked Regina

"Regina, we don't deserve this. We didn't kill Kathryn." said MM

"I know. But you do deserve this. If you don't believe me just ask your sister." said Regina

"Telling a secret is not grounds for framing us for murder and I am sick and tired of you trying to ruin us… you've tried killing us, banishing us, poisoning us, cursing us to this damn place, and now you're trying to frame us for murder! This is ridiculous!" yelled Anna Sophia " Why can't you just be happy with your life?" asked Anna Sophia

"Because I lost my happiness because of you." said Regina "And I won't stop until my revenge is complete"

"You got happiness with Henry why can't adopting my grandson be enough for you?" asked Anna Sophia

"Because with you and your family around he isn't truly mine."said Regina

"What are talking about?" asked MM

"The truth."said AS

"Which you can't prove because no one will believe day, Miss Blanchard." said Regina as she walks out.

The next day MM and AS are put in handcuffs and taken away. At the courthouse, Anna Sophia and Mary Margret go up in front of the judge "Mary Margret and Anna Sophia Blanchard you are accused of kidnapping and murder of Kathryn Nolan how to do plead?" asked the judge

" Innocent, your honor." they say together

"Mr. Spencer, would you care to call your first witness?" asked the judge

Just then the doors burst open and Emma enters. "Your honor, I just found Kathryn Nolan alive in the parking lot behind Granny's. She is currently in the hospital. "

"In that case. Case dismissed." said the judge

Anna Sophia hugs and kisses Gold.


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours later Anna Sophia, Mary Margret, Emma, and Ashley with her baby are celebrating at Granny's. "I can't believe you kissed Gold in court today." said Ruby who had come over to the booth they were sitting in

"I just got overexcited and he was right there. It didn't mean anything It's not like I dated him and then slept with him. Like someone we know did with a certain doctor who works at the hospital." said Anna Sophia

"Anna Sophia! That's private!" said MM

"It was also disturbing." said Anna Sophia

August enters Granny's and walks up to the table.

" Hello, girls. Congratulations!" said August "Emma… Anna Sophia, I was wondering if the two of you were free later there is something important I wanted to discuss with you."

"I am!" said Anna Sophia

"I'm free too but what did you want to talk about?" asked Emma

"We'll talk later." said August who leaves the restaurant. "Meet me by the town line."

"That man is odd." said MM

"Yep." said Anna Sophia.

Henry rushes into the diner and goes over to Emma and Anna Sophia.

"Emma… Anna Sophia, we have an operation cobra emergency." said Henry

" I guess we're popular today. Excuse us." said Anna Sophia getting up and moving over to another booth with Henry and Emma

"Someone added a story to the book." said Henry " It's Pinocchio...But everyone knows how that ends."

"Maybe they don't." said Anna Sophia

"Do you know something?" asked Henry

"I'm sorry, Henry. I took your book and I gave it to August. He must have added the story. I think he originally wrote this book and I bet this has something to do with him asking us to meet him this afternoon." said Anna Sophia

"He asked you to meet him?" asked Henry

"Yes, I think he has his own plan to try and break the curse." said Anna Sophia "And he knows about Cobra so he thought adding this story might get us in the right direction."

Later that day Anna Sophia and Emma wait by the town line when August rides up. "All right, on!" said August

"Where are we going?" asked Emma

"To the place where I can tell my story." said August

They get onto the bike and drive out of town. They go to a diner not too far away and then walk into the forest. They get to an eerie looking tree and August stops.

"What are we doing in the woods?" asked Emma

" This is where it all began Emma this is where I found you." said August

Anna Sophia goes over to the tree and touches it "This is where she came out from?" asked Anna Sophia

"No. I was found on the side of a highway." said Emma

"You think people would have believed me if I told them that we both came out of this tree?" asked August

"What do you mean both?!" asked Anna Sophia a little ticked off.

"My father had the blue fairy tell you that there was only enough magic for one because he didn't want to lose me but the tree actually held enough for two." said August

Anna Sophia slaps him.

"It wasn't my idea." said August

"I know but your father isn't here for me to slap!" Anna Sophia pointed out

"What is the point of all this?" asked Emma

"The point is that you were sent here to save everyone and you have to believe before it is too late!" said August suddenly he feels his leg twinge.

"Are you all right?" asked Anna Sophia

" No, I'm not. I'm turning back into wood." said August

"You're Pinnocchio!" and Emma and Anna Sophia together

"Well that explains the lying." said Emma

"I've never lied to you but maybe this will prove it." August says and then sits down and shows her him wood leg. Anna Sophia gets worried but Emma sees nothing.

"It's just a leg." said Emma

"You don't see it! Wow, you really don't believe." said August

"What I believe in is a better life for my son." said Emma

"You have to believe in yourself too because this town is counting on you." said Anna Sophia

"I didn't ask to save everyone! I don't want to do that! Now, you're taking me back." said Emma

"Emma, listen to him! We love you. You're father, Mary Margret, and I… we want to be a family again but we can't until you start to trust your friends, trust us, and most importantly trust yourself!"

Emma stomps away. Anna Sophia helps August up and they go back to the bike. That night, Emma and Anna Sophia come to pick up Henry. Emma tells him she is taking him out of Story brooke and he says he'd be happy to go until he realizes what is really going on. "You want to leave now?" asked Henry.

"We can't you have to break the curse." Henry pointed out and then turns to Anna Sophia "How can you let her do this?"

"I'm not but she won't listen to me. I thought maybe she'd listen to you." said Anna Sophia

"I'm doing what is best here." said Emma

"Best for who? Best for you? Because what's best for you isn't BEST! You are just running away. You can't do that!" yelled Anna Sophia

Henry decides to take matters into his own hands and pulls the car over to the side.

"Henry, you could have gotten us all killed!" yelled Emma

"He's got my impulsiveness and my determination. Now, please, don't make him leave." said Anna Sophia

"Please, mom!" pleaded Henry

Emma and Anna Sophia enter the apartment a little while later.

"O, I thought you two had left." said MM "But I wasn't sure because neither of you bothered to say goodbye though Anna Sophia left that note." said MM "You remember when I ran away what you said Emma? You said we have to stick together. So why after everything did you just go? and you how could you just let her?"

"I didn't want to be sheriff anymore." said Emma "I don't want people relying on me. I don't want any of this."

"And I went with her to try to talk her out of this because you're right we should be sticking together. I've said that since day 1." said Anna Sophia

"What about Henry?" asked Mary Margret ignoring her sister

"She took him with us." said Anna Sophia

"You abducted him?" MM asked

"Yes." said Emma

"You don't want people relying on you but you took your own son. You're reverting back to the person you were and I thought you'd changed and you know I'd except this from Anna Sophia not from you." said Mary Margret

"Excuse me! Did you forget I was here! Well, I am! And I would never kidnap anyone! And to be clear. I'm the one that talked Emma into coming back and who told her it was not a good idea. I'm the one trying to get her to believe so don't you dare start yelling at me and calling me a delinquent!" yelled Anna Sophia then she turns to Emma " As for you, you need to figure out what the right thing for Henry is and you need to figure it out fast!"

Anna Sophia is passing by Regina's when she sees Emma walk up the path. "Emma, wait. I know you think leaving alone is the best thing for Henry but it's not the best for anyone. The best thing for Henry is to have both of his mothers in his life. Regina doesn't understand that but you can. I've known Regina for a long time and she'll ignore any truce you give her." said Anna Sophia

Emma ignores Anna Sophia and goes in the house. A little while later she walks out and Anna Sophia knocks on the door. Regina answers.

"Miss Blanchard, what do you want?" asked Regina

" Just because Emma wants to leave town doesn't mean she will and just because she stopped fighting to get Henry back doesn't mean I'll stop fighting. And if you did anything to stop her from fulfilling her destiny. I will rain blood and fire, lady! And the one who gets hurt won't be us it will be you!" said Anna Sophia

" Threaten me all you want because you're wrong. This will get me exactly what I want, Snow White." said Regina "O, and tell Emma I hope she has pleasant dreams."

Anna Sophia runs home. Emma is pacing when she comes in " Emma, you don't have to do this." said Anna Sophia

"Yes. Yes, I do." said Emma

There is a knock on the door and Henry comes in "Are you all right? You sounded funny over the walkie."

"I'm fine but you were right. When you said I shouldn't take you out of Story brooke. I can't but I can't stay here either." said Emma

"What? Leave Story brooke?" asked Henry

" I made a deal with Regina I can still see you just not everyday." said Emma

"No, you can't trust her. " said Henry "You're just scared this is the low point before your defining moment."

" Henry this is not a fairytale. This is reality. You got to stop running away, skipping school, and believing in curses." said Emma

" You really don't believe?" asked Henry

"Emma, I know you think this is right but it's curse is real and you are giving up on it." said Anna Sophia "You are giving up on Henry and on this family."

"My only family is Henry. He's the only one in my life right now and me leaving is best for him. I'm sorry but it is." said Emma

"Who are you trying to convince us or yourself?" asked Anna Sophia " Listen, you may have made a deal and Regina will probably take very good care of Henry but she wants you dead. She wants this entire family dead because you are the only one who can break this curse and we are the only ones who can stop her."

"All she ever did was fight for Henry it just got out of hand." said Emma

"It's about more than just Henry. " said Anna Sophia

Henry hugs her and then notices the turnover. "Where did you get that?" asked Henry

"From Regina." said Anna Sophia

"You can't eat that it's poison." said Henry

"Henry, don't be ridiculous." said Emma

"The deal was a trick to get you to eat that." said Henry

"Henry, if she doesn't want to eat it maybe you should." said Anna Sophia

Henry nods and takes the turnover.

"I'm Sorry. Maybe you don't believe in the curse, or me, but I believe in you." said Henry

"Wait! Henry, wait." Anna Sophia takes a knife and then takes the turnover. "I want half." she splits int in half and gives half to Henry " Goodbye, Henry. I love you. Emma, I'm sorry you'll have to lose me again but I have faith you'll find me. We always find each other in this family."

They both take bites of their half. "You two want ice cream or something?" Emma says after nothing happens the suddenly they both fall over.

"Anna Sophia! Henry!" yelled Emma


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Anna Sophia is in a dark castle and as she walks she suddenly falls through the floor into a room that is on fire "Henry… Henry!" she yells

"Anna Sophia!" yells Henry from the other side of a wall of fire. Anna Sophia leaps over to get to him.

"You're ok, we'll be ok I promise." said Anna Sophia "We just have to stick together."

"What if my mom can't get us in time?" asked Henry

"She will. If this doesn't prove to her that the curse is real than nothing will." said Anna Sophia "We just have to be patient or we could find our own way out. I did see a door over there. You want to try it?"

Henry nods so Anna Sophia takes Henry into her arms and then leaps over the fire again. She runs them towards a door but as she does the walls start to close in around them. Anna Sophia rushes to open the door on the other side of the room. When they open it there is a bottomless pit in place of a room and a giant cave like area on the other side.

"I guess we'll have to climb to the other side to get out of here. All right. I'll go first make sure we're not surprised by anything. When I give the signal you climb down slowly!" said AS

Anna Sophia puts Henry down and then slowly climbs down the rock ledge to the bottom of the pit. She looks around and sees nothing there. "OK, Henry! Now, come down SLOWLY!"

Henry slowly climbs down and walk to the other side.

Meanwhile, outside in the real world, Emma is freaking out that Anna Sophia and Henry suddenly fell over. She rushes them to the hospital and then calls Mary Margret who is walking out of Granny's and bumps into David. "Mary Margret, I'm sorry. I know you and Anna Sophia didn't do anything and I wish I had a good excuse but not believing you but I don't. " said David "You know my life hasn't made any sense since I woke up except for you and Anna Sophia. And I think I've figured out why that is. It's love." said David

"David, why are you here?" asked MM

"Because Kathryn put a down payment on an apartment in Boston but he's not gonna use it. I am unless you give me a reason to stay." said David

"I can't." said MM

"You think Anna Sophia will?" asked David

"You have to talk to her about that but she tends to not be as forgiving about things as me so I wouldn't count on that." said MM

Suddenly MM's cell phone rings. "Hello? Emma? What's wrong? What?! I'll be right there!" said Mary Margret

"What's wrong?" asked David

"It's Anna Sophia and Henry. They're both in the hospital. I have to go." said MM

"I'm coming with you!" said David

"Get in." said MM

Back in the cave. "We have to be extremely careful. Who knows what could be down here." said Anna Sophia They start to walk over to the other cave wall "OK, Henry this time you go up first. I'll be right behind you." said Anna Sophia

"Are you sure about this?" asked Henry

"I'm not sure about anything anymore." said Anna Sophia

Henry gets up to the top and yells in a mix of surprise and fear and then stops.

"Henry… Henry are you all right?" asked Anna Sophia concerned. "Henry!"

Anna Sophia climbs up the wall when they get to the top she sees Henry in stone "Henry!" she hears a shriek from in front of her but instead of looking at at the floor to find a weapon. she finds a shield on the floor. "You don't exist. I killed you and I'm going to kill you again."

"You can never kill me." said Regina's voice

In confusion Anna Sophia puts the shield down. "Regina?" and looks up in confusion.

" You're the reason Daniel is dead! If you had never told my mother he'd still be alive! So, I will destroy your happiness and I will never stop destroying it because if I can't be happy neither can you! " said the voice of Regina then Medusa slowly changed Anna Sophia into stone.

Regina, Emma, Mary Margret, and David were currently at the hospital when it occurred.

"Anna Sophia, please don't leave us. Please." said David

David kisses Anna Sophia and she wakes up David and Mary Margret both hug her tears streaming from their eyes. " How's Henry?" she asked shake their heads and look over at Mother Superior giving him Last Rites and Anna Sophia follow their gaze. Anna Sophia gets up and goes over to him "I'm sorry, Henry. I am so sorry." Then she looks at Emma "See, this! This is what happens when you don't listen… when you don't believe! He's gone for good, Emma and you only have yourself to blame!"

"Anna Sophia, now is not the time… come on Emma and Regina need some time alone to say goodbye to Henry." said Mary Margret takes Anna Sophia by the shoulders and leads her out followed by David.

Mary Margret, Anna Sophia, and David get back into Mary Margret's car and drive back to Granny's where David's car is. "I guess this is it." said David as he gets out and goes to his own car.

"You don't have to go. You woke me up with true love's kiss that proves we are meant to be together."said Anna Sophia "I forgive you for not believing that I didn't kill Kathryn. I'm sure Mary Margret does too."

"Actually, I don't think I can." said MM

"So, there is no reason for me to stay. I'm sorry, Anna." said David who gets in his car and drives off.

Emma decides to kiss Henry goodbye. As she does a beam of light sweeps across the town and Henry wakes up. When the beam hits Anna Sophia and Mary Margret they both start to shine and merge together. After the merge Charming calls them. "Snow!"

The newly reformed Snow White runs over towards Charming "You found me."

"Did you ever doubt I would?" asked Charming

"The split and the curse gave me pause." said Snow

Suddenly a magic purple cloud sweeps through Story brooke and to protect her Charming holds on to Snow very tightly.


End file.
